Station to Station
by MoonyLyta
Summary: [UA  Yaoi]Dois amigos iam levando a vida sossegados cuidando de sua loja de discos até que pessoas que pareciam ter ficado para trás surgem novamente em suas vidas de forma inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

Station to Station

**Capítulo 1 - Another Piece Of Teenage Wildlife**

Em uma simpática rua de comércio da cidade de Londres fica a _Station to Station Vynil_, uma loja razoavelmente conhecida pelos apreciadores de música, onde os fãs de rock podiam encontrar o que precisassem para saciar seus anseios musicais - "Mas se não tiver pode deixar que dá pra encomendar e chega rapidinho" – é o que te diria o simpático loiro de cabelos longos que era um dos proprietários da loja caso você não encontrasse aquilo que estava procurando. Era bem no comecinho dos anos noventa, e como parecia que o rock estava na moda, aquele era um momento muito bom para os rapazes da loja. Não só financeiramente, porque os dois jovens proprietários também adoravam música e...

Acho que seria interessante falar um pouquinho mais dos nossos protagonistas e sobre como eles se conheceram, não? É, melhor começarmos novamente.

A Station to Station havia sido fundada por dois jovens amigos Mu e Milo há alguns anos atrás. Os dois amigos se conheceram por acaso na época da faculdade, onde o primeiro era um aplicado aluno do curso de direito e Milo um relapso estudante de belas artes. Foram apresentados em uma festa (onde a bebida era ruim e a música péssima, diria Milo posteriormente) por Aioria, um amigo em comum dos dois, e acabaram fazendo amizade também.

Os dois rapazes descobriram logo que tinham algo em comum: a paixão pela música e começaram a conversar muito a respeito e trocar discos e ir a shows. E um dia Milo teve a idéia de abrirem a loja de discos. Mu concordou, e trancou a faculdade - Milo já tinha repetido por excesso de faltas mesmo – e, com algum esforço, os dois conseguiram levantar o dinheiro para começarem o negócio. A mãe de Mu ficou possessa com tudo isso, que achava uma insensatez sem tamanho da parte do filho. Anos depois a pobre mulher ainda consideraria Milo como sendo uma péssima influência para seu filho, que sempre fora quieto, tímido e principalmente, muito ajuizado. Os pais de Milo até que acharam a idéia uma boa. Na verdade, a mãe do rapaz sempre teve a impressão de que ele acabaria se matando em um acidente de moto antes dos vinte anos, por isso parar a faculdade e abrir uma loja de discos não era algo que parecesse muito terrível para ela.

Apesar da oposição de Savitri, a mãe de Mu, os dois rapazes estavam muito bem e estavam satisfeitos, tocando seu negócio e sendo sempre importunados por Aioria (que acabou se tornando meio que um funcionário da loja de tanto tempo que passava enfiado ali). Ainda ouviam muita música e iam a muitos shows.

No plano mais pessoal as coisas já eram um pouco mais complicadas. Milo era um conquistador, sempre o fora, mas nunca se apaixonava de verdade por ninguém. Isso era algo que Mu considerava um defeito no amigo, a mania de se envolver com as pessoas sem estar realmente interessado no relacionamento. Afinal, para o jovem pacato de cabelos lilases não era algo muito correto brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, mas não se intrometia na vida do amigo. Talvez um dia ele se tocasse. Principalmente porque havia uma história esquisita mais ou menos da época em que se conheceram,mas Mu era muito discreto para perguntar alguma coisa (na verdade, não gostava de se meter nesse tipo de assunto) e o amigo parecia não querer falar sobre aquilo. Aioria parecia saber, pelo menos por alto, sobre "a única vez em que Milo gostou de alguém de verdade, mas acabou ferrando com tudo", mas também não falava nada. Era meio que um tabu na Station to Station.

Mas, apesar dos pesares, ele não se deixava abalar por nada. E quem o visse jamais imaginaria que ele era o tipo de pessoa que tivesse qualquer problema na vida.

Da parte de Mu tudo já era mais simples: ele não era de sair com ninguém. Ponto final. E olha que não faltavam garotas que ficavam olhando para eles como se fossem criancinhas que contemplassem a vitrine de uma loja de doces. Inúmeras corriam atrás dele e se declaravam e tudo mais, mas o rapaz não parecia nem um pouco interessado. Na verdade, ficava bastante constrangido em receber esse tipo de atenção. E ele (ao contrário de Milo) não gostava de se envolver com as pessoas sem estar realmente interessado – e também achava um martírio a hora de dar um fora em alguém.

Então ele ia ficando: quieto, sozinho e na dele.

E tudo ia bem na medida do possível com os dois, até que, de uma hora para outra, as coisas começaram a acontecer. Devagar, sorrateiramente e, pode-se dizer, de forma inesperada. Tudo começou em um sábado...

* * *

Os sábados eram os dias de maior movimento na loja de discos, afinal era quando a maior parte dos clientes tinha tempo para sair às compras. Milo sabia que não podia se atrasar aos sábados, que não era certo deixar Mu sozinho tomando conta de tudo, mas novamente não conseguiu levantar no horário. Havia ficado até tarde no pub com Aioria na noite anterior e acabara não conseguindo levantar no horário. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair da cama, vestiu-se e saiu correndo em seguida pelas ruas de Londres em direção à loja, mas o esforço não adiantou muito. Já era quase meio dia quando Milo entrava na Station to Station. 

- Oi Milo, como vai? E aí, qual a desculpa do dia? – Mu estava de costas para a entrada, arrumando alguns discos no lugar.

Ah, bom, sabe né, Mu...É que eu...

Era sempre a mesma coisa, Milo sabia que o outro estava se divertindo às suas custas, mas não conseguia evitar e sempre ficava tentando pensar em alguma desculpa enquanto gaguejava como um idiota. O pessoal que estava na loja sempre parava para assistir a cena. Mu, ainda sem se virar, e com um tom de voz extremamente calmo, como um professor primário que ensina algo muito óbvio a uma criança pequena, continuou:

- Estou esperando, Milo. Você sabe que não pode deixar todo o trabalho em cima de mim, é no mínimo injusto. Além de ser uma grande irresponsabilidade da sua parte...

- Eu sei, mas é que ontem... – Milo ia tentar explicar (Por que se dava o trabalho? Seria tão mais fácil mandar o amigo para um lugar bem feio), mas o outro o interrompeu:

- Mas é que ontem você bebeu todas com o Aioria, chegou em casa e desmontou legal, correto? Nem esquenta.

Mu voltou-se sorrindo gentilmente para o amigo, que ficou emburrado e disse:

- Se você não se importa porque nós temos que fazer essa cena ridícula toda vez, hein? E por que é que eu me importo com o que você pensa? Vai se ferrar de uma vez!

Mu sorriu de forma levemente irônica e disse:

- A cena ridícula é porque eu adoro ver a cara que você faz, você se importa porque você tem muita consideração por mim. Ah sim, e vai você se ferrar.

Milo, irritado, bateu com uma pilha pequena de discos de vinil na cabeça de Mu que protestou, indignado:

- Ei, cuidado aí, vai destruir o pobre do Zappa!

- Dane-se o Zappa, eu não gosto dele mesmo, é um metido pretensioso que se acha!

- Metido, pretensioso que se acha?! Ta falando de você mesmo né, Milo? – uma voz masculina forte ressoou na loja. Os dois amigos se viraram e Mu cumprimentou o recém-chegado, enquanto Milo reclamava mais um pouco:

- Pronto né, agora você também, mais um pra me infernizar, que coisa!

- Menos moça, eu venho aqui pra ajudar vocês e fico sendo insultado, olha que eu não volto mais, hein?! – disse Aioria, sorrindo irônico.

- É um favor que você nos faz!

Milo agora já sorria, enquanto ajeitava suas coisas atrás do balcão onde ficava o caixa (e mais um monte de bagunças que Mu sempre tentava, em vão, organizar).

- E aí, como foi a bebedeira ontem? Voltaram se arrastando para casa, imagino - perguntou Mu num tom divertido para os amigos, que imediatamente se puseram a relatar os eventos da noite anterior:

- Precisava ver, o Aioria aqui ficou babando uma ruiva que a gente encontrou lá, fiquei com vergonha por ele, cara, foi patético!

- Patético é você, seu veado!

- Sou mesmo, e daí?

- Menos crianças, por favor, isso aqui é um estabelecimento de família – Mu disse, um tanto envergonhado da cena que os dois amigos faziam no meio da loja, enquanto os clientes pararam e ficaram assistindo.

Aquilo era normal, pelo menos umas dez vezes ao dia Milo e Aioria começavam uma seção de insultos e ofensas à mãe um do outro e toda vez cabia ao pobre Mu interromper o espetáculo. Ele gostava muito dos amigos, claro, mas às vezes os dois eram tão crianças que chegava a cansar...

- Ei! Terra para Mu, chamando! – Milo estava com uma expressão divertida. Adorava interromper o amigo quando ele estava assim, pensativo e quieto – que foi, Mu, dormiu em pé?

- Foi mal, eu me distrai... – disse o ariano sem graça. Era algo que acontecia sempre. De repente se via pensando na vida e nas pessoas e se desligava completamente de tudo que se passava ao redor. E essa era a deixa para que Milo e Aioria começassem a atazaná-lo:

- Tava pensando em alguma namoradinha, não é Muzinho? Que bonitinho! – Aioria, inconveniente, apertava as bochechas de Mu, arrancando risinhos das garotas que estavam na loja.

O rapaz de cabelos lavanda não se deu o trabalho de responder.

- Que bonitinho! O Muzinho tá apaixonado! Decidiu largar o celibato! – Milo entrou na brincadeira, esquecido de que, segundos atrás, estava discutindo com Aioria – Aí meninas, percam as esperanças, parece que perderam o melhor partido da Station!

As garotas fizeram um "Aaahhh!" sentido, enquanto Aioria e o escorpiano davam risadas. Mu, extremamente envergonhado, pediu, em voz baixa, para que, por tudo que houvesse de mais sagrado, parassem com a brincadeira, mas isso só serviu para animar os dois a continuar:

- Olha só, ele ta com vergonha mesmo, acho que é sério!

- É mesmo, Oria, quem diria?!

- Escutem aqui, por que não vão cuidar da vida de vocês hã?! Se eu não saio com ninguém o problema é meu!

Mu parecia irritado mesmo agora, o que era difícil acontecer, ainda mais por tão pouco.Pegou uma pilha de discos e foi pisando duro para os fundos, em direção ao estoque. Os dois amigos pararam com os comentários, espantados com a reação do outro.

- Nossa, ele ficou bravo mesmo! O que houve? – Aioria estava confuso. O tibetano sempre fora uma pessoa muito paciente, não era de ter aquele tipo de reação.

- Sei lá... – disse Milo enquanto pensava "Aí tem!". Mu era seu amigo há um bom tempo. O considerava um grande amigo. Mas os dois tinham algo em comum: não eram de falar muito de seus sentimentos ou relacionamentos. Um simplesmente não se metia na vida do outro no que dizia respeito a esse assunto. Só sabiam o que era de conhecimento geral: Mu não saia com ninguém, Milo ficava com um monte de gente. Ponto final.

- E aí, você vai lá, ou prefere que eu vá? – Perguntou Aioria olhando em direção ao estoque.

- Ah, deixa que eu vou, andei pisando na bola com ele bastante nesses últimos tempos...

* * *

O lugar que chamavam de estoque na verdade não era tão cheio de coisas assim, uma vez que a maior parte dos discos ficava na própria loja. Era só a área do imóvel que era reservada para o depósito onde eles guardavam algumas coisas e colocaram um sofá para darem uma descansada de vez em quando. Mu estava sentado lá, pensativo. 

Não estava exatamente bravo com Milo e Aioria pelas gracinhas. Já estava bem acostumado ao senso de humor infantil dos dois. Mas imaginava que os dois deviam acha-lo meio estranho mesmo. E isso incomodava um pouco. Ele não era o tipo de ter muitos amigos, nunca fora. Quando criança, morara na Índia, e amigo mesmo só tinha um, de quem até hoje sentia falta. Após a mudança para a Inglaterra fizera alguns amigos sim, mas de verdade mesmo eram só aqueles dois pentelhos...

Milo bateu na porta antes de entrar no estoque. Quando o outro rapaz disse que podia entrar, o grego veio logo pedindo desculpas, disse que não pretendia deixa-lo chateado. Mu então disse:

- Ih, não esquenta, é que eu ando meio chateado mesmo, aí qualquer coisa é motivo pra ficar irritado né...

- Hmm, me deixa adivinhar: mamãe?

- Não, ela tem andado mais quieta que de costume, estou até estranhando.

- Estranho mesmo...Milo ia falar mais alguma coisa quando Aioria entrou como um furacão:

- Aí caras, todo mundo convidado pra sair hoje à noite! A Marin me chamou pra sair com uns amigos, e vocês vão!

- Eu estou fora! – Mu foi categórico. Não estava em clima de balada. Os outros ainda tentaram convence-lo, mas não adiantou, o ariano não estava nem um pouco a fim. Mas o seu humor decididamente estava um pouco melhor pois ainda disse:

- Aproveitem que eu estou muito legal e podem ir embora mais cedo. Deixem que eu fecho a loja hoje.

* * *

Eram umas sete da noite quando Mu arrumava tudo para fechar a loja. Os seus amigos já haviam ido embora há umas duas horas para se arrumar para a tal balada ("em plena quinta" – pensou Mu). O ariano estava distraído e nem percebeu o jovem loiro de óculos escuros e cabelos longos entrando na loja. O rapaz parou bem de frente para o balcão e, com os braços cruzados sorria como se esperasse por algo. 

- Olha, foi mal, mas eu já ia fechar a loja, só estou arrumando algumas coisas e...

- Não acredito que não me reconheceu! Está certo que passou muito tempo, mas eu não mudei tanto assim – o loiro tirou os óculos escuros, revelando um belíssimo par de olhos azuis.

Finalmente Mu virou-se para o recém-chegado. Ergueu os olhos e encarou o rapaz, curioso. Este continuava a lhe sorrir. O ariano ergueu os olhos ao perceber quem era a pessoa. Não era possível! Não depois de tanto tempo e logo na Inglaterra!

- Shaka! Mas quando foi que você chegou?! E tá fazendo o que aqui?

* * *

Antes de ir para a tal festa, Aioria combinou de se encontrar com Marin e seus amigos em um barzinho, onde todos seriam apresentados. Miro e o leonino chegaram ao local incrivelmente atrasados, para variar, e por isso encontraram Marin e os outros sentados em uma mesa. 

-Olá para todos, oi minha linda, perdão pelo atraso!É que o meu amigo aqui demorou para se arrumar, parecia uma mocinha! – disse Aioria debochado.

-Vou te dizer quem é a mocinha, seu retardado!Oi pessoal, desculpem os maus modos dele, é que...

Milo perdeu a fala no momento em que viu uma das pessoas que estavam ali. O outro jovem também o encarava com os olhos arregalados, parecendo surpreso em vê-lo também. O escorpiano ia dizer alguma coisa, mas viu a expressão no rosto do outro rapaz se tornar fria, os olhos cheios de desprezo. Milo ouviu o cumprimento seco:

- Boa noite Milo, não esperava vê-lo novamente.

-Ahn, é...Oi Camus...

* * *

_Nota: O título da fic é o nome de um álbum do David Bowie, e o nome do capítulo vem de uma música do mesmo cantor, chamada "Teenage Wildlife" , que está no disco "Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)" _

_Ahhh! Consegui, finalmente! Eu tava com a idéia para essa fic já fazia um tempo, mas quem disse que eu conseguia montar o capítulo? Mas está aí, espero que tenha ficado bom, e que alguém goste, porque desde que eu assisti Alta Fidelidade eu tinha vontade de escrever alguma coisa que tivesse uma loja de discos como cenário. Tomara que tenha ficado legal, porque eu nem tive coragem de revisar (senão eu saio apagando tudo!)._

_Que irresponsabilidade a minha, mal dou conta de atualizar uma única fic! Quero ver agora, com duas...Vamos tentar, né!_

_Então é isso, um abraço para todos que lerem! Espero que gostem._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

Capítulo 2 – This Street, That Man, This Life 

Devido ao choque pelo encontro inesperado, Milo ficou estático, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de olhar, incrédulo, para o ruivo na mesa, que lhe retribuía com uma expressão gélida, onde também se percebia uma raiva muito grande. Além de Marin, haviam mais duas pessoas sentadas com Camus, um homem e uma mulher, e todos pareciam estranhar muito o que estava acontecendo.

Aioria havia percebido o clima estranho entre os dois homens e pensou se não seria melhor fazer algo para acabar com aquilo, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte, e por isso acabou perguntando:

- Puxa, que legal! Vocês se conhecem então? De onde?

Milo saiu do "transe" em que se encontrava ao ouvir a pergunta do (intrometido) amigo, mas antes que pudesse explicar qualquer coisa o francês disse casualmente:

- Ah sim, nós nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. Foi, como se diz, um incidente lamentável que ocorreu na França.

- Não foi um "incidente lamentável", Camus! – Milo replicou, indignado.

- Bem, eu não sei que nome você prefere dar para aquilo que aconteceu conosco, mas para mim tudo não passou de um incidente lamentável – Camus se levantou e, voltando-se aos seus amigos disse – Sinto muito, perdi completamente a vontade de participar da festinha, vou me retirar. Uma outra hora nós conversamos. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Aioria. Marin, Shina, Shura, até amanhã.

- Espera, Camus. Não precisa ir embora só por minha causa. Eu não vou fazer nada... – Milo ia tentar impedir o ruivo de ir embora, mas este se desvencilhou do toque do outro e disse irritado:

- Não estou com medo de você, Milo, e não estou indo embora por sua causa, pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. É por minha causa, só para garantir que não teremos mais nenhum "incidente lamentável" por aqui também – o francês tentou sair novamente, mas Milo outra vez o impediu:

- Espera, vai! Eu quero...Não, eu preciso conversar com você, Camus!Por favor!

Lamento muito, Milo, mas nós não temos nada para conversar.

- Camus, o que é isso? Conversa com ele, vai! Ele parece querer dizer algo importante – Marin decidiu interferir ao ver o olhar de raiva no rosto geralmente marcado por um expressão de indiferença de Camus e a aflição estampada na face de Milo. Havia alguma coisa séria ali, com certeza, pois ela nunca tinha visto seu amigo, sempre tão indiferente a tudo, daquele jeito. Milo devia ter aprontado uma das boas para deixar Camus assim, mas a ruiva achava que, se os dois conversassem direito talvez conseguissem resolver aquilo.

Mas Camus não quis saber de conversar. Despediu-se de todos e foi embora. Milo ficou parado, olhando o outro partir. Levou uma mão à testa e murmurou algo incompreensível. Aioria não se lembrava de jamais ter visto o amigo daquele jeito e, preocupado, perguntou:

- Mas o que foi que você fez com esse cara, Milo?

- Lembra da história da única-vez-que-eu-gostei-de-alguém-e-ferrei-legal-com-tudo? Pois é, esse é o cara de quem eu gostava. E para meu azar, ele é rancoroso e eu aprontei com ele uma besteira que acabou sendo a maior merda da minha vida.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Mu ainda não conseguia acreditar que, após tanto tempo, estava novamente em companhia de seu melhor amigo. Ainda bem que não havia aceitado o convite de Milo e Aioria, ou teriam se desencontrado!

O ariano conhecia Shaka desde que os dois eram bem pequenos. A família do ariano havia se mudado para a Índia, vinda do Tibet, quando o filho ainda era um bebê, e lá se tornaram muito amigos da família de Shaka, sendo que os dois garotos se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. E foi assim até que a família de Mu resolveu se mudar novamente, desta vez para a Inglaterra.

Os dois não chegaram a perder contato, mas também não se viam desde que tinham mais ou menos 14 anos. Por isso, no primeiro momento, Mu chegou a duvidar que estava mesmo vendo Shaka.

Já em seu apartamento, o ariano conversava com o loiro enquanto bebiam um suco (os dois não eram muito chegados em bebidas alcoólicas). Já haviam falado muito no caminho da loja até ali, mas assunto entre os dois era o que não faltava. Mu resolveu perguntar algo que o estava intrigando:

- Mas afinal, se você chegou hoje, como encontrou a loja tão rápido? Acho que eu não cheguei a te passar o endereço...

- Não passou mesmo, mas a minha mãe conseguiu com a sua mãe – o loiro explicou sorrindo – Era para eu ter chegado lá mais cedo, mas acabei me perdendo.

- Por que não me ligou avisando que vinha? Eu teria ido te esperar no aeroporto.

- Eu sei que você teria ido, mas queria chegar assim de repente, para te fazer uma surpresa.

- Se era essa a sua intenção, então você conseguiu. Eu não esperava mesmo te ver aqui em Londres, mas...adorei que tenha vindo – Mu corou um pouco ao dizer essa última frase, o que não passou desapercebido ao virginiano, que acabou sorrindo. O loiro ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o rosto do amigo e disse:

- Incrível como você não mudou nada! Ainda é do jeitinho que eu me lembrava...

- Você mudou um pouco – respondeu Mu, também sorrindo.

- Mudei em que?

- Não sei, a aparência, as feições continuam as mesmas mas... o seu jeito, o porte... Ah, sei lá.

- Mas então eu piorei muito? – perguntou o loiro erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ainda tem o seu charme – o ariano respondeu sorrindo.

- Que bom! Se eu tenho a sua aprovação já posso ficar tranqüilo.

Os dois começaram a rir. Mu sentia-se muito feliz, era exatamente assim que ele lembrava que era estar com Shaka no início da adolescência: era divertido, era fácil de conversar, tudo era bom e simples. Não que não gostasse dos amigos que fizera na Inglaterra, pelo contrário! Mas era diferente da amizade com o virginiano. De repente lembrou-se de algo importante:

- Quanto tempo vai ficar, Shaka?

O loiro pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Acho que mais ou menos uns dois anos, até eu terminar o mestrado e fazer uns cursos que eu pretendia também.

- Eu nunca pude te imaginar historiador... – disse Mu divertido.

- Eu também nunca imaginei que você se tornaria dono de loja de discos – comentou Shaka no mesmo tom.

No caminho até a casa de Mu, Shaka explicou que, após terminar a faculdade de história preferiu continuar estudando, e agora havia decidido fazer um mestrado fora do país. Escolheu a Inglaterra pelas boas opções de curso que haviam ali e também pelo fato de que teria companhia, já que a família do ariano havia se instalado no país.

- E já encontrou lugar para morar?

- Ainda não resolvi isso, por enquanto acho que vou ficar em um hotel mesmo.

De repente Mu teve uma idéia:

- Então por que não vem morar aqui em casa? Eu tenho um quarto vazio mesmo...Bom, não está vazio, mas é só tirar os discos dali que dá para ajeitar tudo.

- Você tem um quarto só para os discos? – perguntou o loiro impressionado.

- Tenho, mas dá para levar tudo para a loja, eu deixo guardado por lá mesmo.

- Eu não quero te dar trabalho... – o loiro começou, mas o ariano interrompeu:

- Não é trabalho nenhum, eu faço questão!

- Então está certo, acho que vai ser legal – Shaka finalmente concordou.

- Vai ser sim, como quando nós éramos pequenos. Vai ser ótimo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

- E então, cara, quer me contar a história agora?

Aioria havia levado Milo para casa. Este havia bebido um pouquinho a mais no barzinho e agora parecia perdido, com um olhar distante. Aioria estava realmente preocupado com o amigo e resolveu que não iria deixá-lo sozinho daquele jeito.

- Acho melhor falar logo, não é – disse Milo desanimado – você não vai me dar sossego enquanto eu não despejar tudo...

- Não mesmo – respondeu Aioria com um meio sorriso - Anda conta aí vai. Quem sabe a gente não encontre um jeito de te ajudar.

- Tá certo – Milo afastou os cabelos que caiam em seu rosto com uma das mãos – Você sabe que quando eu terminei a escola eu fui fazer aquele semestre de intercâmbio na França não é? – o leonino concordou – então, foi lá que eu conheci o Camus...

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

** - **Então, vou te apresentar para um amigo depois da aula, nós marcamos de sair...Tenta não falar nenhuma besteira porque o rapaz é muito sério tá bom - disse um pouco preocupado o belo jovem de feições andróginas e cabelos azulados.

- Não se preocupa não, Afrodite – respondeu Milo – não vou assustar o seu amiguinho. Mas por que tá tão preocupado? Ta a fim do garoto?

Milo conheceu o rapaz sueco no curso intensivo de francês que começou a fazer assim que chegou a Paris. Claro que o loiro faltava mais que qualquer outra coisa, mas seu pai achou que talvez aquilo incentivasse o garoto a começar a levar os estudos a sério. A idéia do pai de Milo não adiantou, mas ele estava se divertindo muito na França, e conhecera muita gente interessante, incluindo o sueco citado anteriormente.

- Não, ele é só um amigo, mas como eu disse, ele é muito sério e não está acostumado com bárbaros feito você – explicou Afrodite com um sorriso.

- Olha que assim você me ofende, Dite! Mas fica tranqüilo, vou me esforçar para causar uma boa impressão no seu namoradinho – disse Milo em um tom divertido.

- Você não tem jeito – disse o sueco sacudindo a cabeça negativamente enquanto o amigo dava risada.

Haviam marcado de se encontrar em um café para então decidir o que fariam à noite. Milo, por milagre, havia chegado no horário combinado, mas não encontrou Afrodite no lugar. "Deve estar se maquiando ou fazendo escova ou qualquer porcaria dessas" – pensou inconformado. Às vezes não conseguia acreditar que fosse possível uma pessoa só ser tão vaidosa. Toda vez que marcavam alguma coisa o outro conseguia chegar muito mais atrasado que ele próprio, pois ficava se arrumando todo e acabava esquecendo a hora.

Esperou por alguns minutos quando teve uma visão que lhe fez perder o fôlego. Um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua idade, com certeza, caminhava em sua direção. Era lindo: tinha cabelos longos e ruivos, uma pele pálida, rosto incrivelmente bem feito, e os olhos...Ah, aqueles olhos. Eram de uma cor linda, de um verde bem escuro. Milo ficou tão perdido admirando aquela criatura que quase não conseguiu responder quando o rapaz falou consigo:

- Olá! Você é o Milo não é?

- Ah, é...Sou sim, e você?

- Muito prazer, me chamo Camus – o rapaz mantinha uma expressão séria e olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Milo – Afrodite pediu para avisar que demoraria um pouco e que é para nós esperarmos aqui mesmo ou ele vai ficar "bravo para toda a vida" conosco.

- Mas é um folgado mesmo! – Milo exclamou indignado – Além de atrasar ainda faz ameaças! Não sei como eu agüento, viu... Nós deveríamos dar uma surra para ele deixar de ser abusado.

Camus respondeu com um leve sorriso no rosto:

- Acho que com o tempo se acostuma, não é? Não consigo me lembrar de uma época em que Afrodite não tenha sido assim...

- Então você o conhece faz tempo?

O francês acenou positivamente com a cabeça mas não deu maiores detalhes. Milo ainda estava impressionado pela beleza do outro e, apesar de sua aparente frieza, naquele momento, tomou a resolução de conquistá-lo. Seria bem interessante mesmo fazer aquele homem tão distante se apaixonar por si. Admitiu para si mesmo que seu comportamento era meio cafajeste, mas e daí?

No dia seguinte confidenciou suas idéias ao amigo Afrodite, que disse:

- Você só pode estar louco! Onde já se viu? Então você é desse tipo que sai por aí conquistando as pessoas só para satisfazer o ego e depois larga?

- Não é só pelo meu ego. Eu achei o Camus muito atraente também. Não acha que vamos formar um casal lindo, hein Dite? – perguntou Milo com um sorriso irônico.

- Quanto a isso eu estou tranqüilo, porque eu duvido que algum dia o Camus vá se envolver com alguém como você. Duvido.

- Quer pagar para ver?

- Sou mesmo capaz de apostar nisso! Camus não é idiota, Milo, não vai se deixar seduzir assim pelo primeiro que aparecer.

- Então está bem, 300 libras está bom? – perguntou Milo sério.

- Como é que é? – Afrodite estava confuso.

- A nossa aposta: 300 libras como em no máximo dois meses eu deixo o francês caidinho por mim.

- Eu vou apostar só para te ver quebrar a cara, seu safado – disse o sueco com convicção.

- Vamos ver quem é que vai quebrar a cara aqui, Dite, vamos ver...

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

- Então você mal conheceu o cara e já saiu apostando que ia dar uns...eh...Que ele ia se apaixonar por você? – Aioria estava indignado – Poxa, Milo, você foi mesmo um safado com o cara.

- Eu sei, Aioria, mas você sabe como eu era, eu não tinha nenhum bom-senso mesmo – concordou Milo.

- É verdade, agora que você mencionou, lembro que você voltou bem mudado da França...Então tem a ver com o nosso amigo ruivo?

- Tem sim, Aioria. E sabe, a aposta não foi a pior parte da história. Ele até me desculpou por isso na época. O pior mesmo foi a merda que eu fiz depois disso...

- E qual foi a besteira?

- Bom, eu e o Camus estávamos namorando, mas aí um dia ele tava meio mal e eu saí sozinho com um pessoal, bebi todas e acabei dormindo com um outro cara. Então o Camus descobriu e deu no que deu.

- Cacete...Mas você hein?! – disse Aioria após ouvir a explicação do amigo – e agora, vai fazer o que pro ruivo te desculpar?

- O que eu vou fazer para o quê?

Aioria explicou como quem diz uma coisa muito óbvia.

- Para o Camus te desculpar, lógico. Você ainda gosta dele, não é? – Milo concordou – então, mostra para o cara que você mudou e que tá arrependido.

Um brilho estranho surgiu nos olhos de Miro:

- Incrível, pela primeira vez na vida você falou algo certo! – Aioria olhou feio para o amigo, que disse – é isso, eu vou dar um jeito nessa história! E o Camus vai me perdoar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

_Olá de novo!_

_Aqui estamos com o 2º capítulo de Station to Station. É mais diálogo e explicação mesmo, sem muita ação, mas precisava explicar uma ou outra coisa antes de dar andamento à história e eu tenho uma certa dificuldade para escrever diálogos, por isso espero que não esteja muito ruim. Mais uma vez, não consegui revisar o capítulo, então por favor, se tiver algum erro muito grande, me avisem que eu corrijo._

_Quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews tão gentis que recebi pelo primeiro capítulo, adorei e respondi a todas individualmente. Fico muito feliz que tenham lido e gostado e espero que eu consiga manter a história legal até o fim._

_Ah sim, o título do capítulo é o mesmo de uma música dos Cowboy Junkies. E no próximo capítulo Milo termina a história sobre o que aconteceu na França acho que já voltamos para a loja._

_Então é isso, muito obrigado, e um abraço para todos que estão lendo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Capítulo 3 – ****But We Paid the Price of Time, And Now It's Out of Reach**

Existem coisas que, apesar de aparentemente não possuírem muita importância, conseguem enlouquecer um indivíduo. Passar uma noite inteira sem dormir é uma dessas coisas. Ficar pensando a noite inteira em besteiras que você fez e das quais se arrepende muito ajuda a piorar bastante. E ficar repassando mentalmente momentos que você viveu "reeditando os diálogos", imaginando o que você deveria ter dito ou feito eleva essa piora a níveis estratosféricos.

Milo passou uma noite divertidíssima, curtindo as três atividades citadas acima, por isso não era de se estranhar seu péssimo humor naquela manhã, que, não tem nada a ver mas deve ser comentado, estava meio esquisita. Começou com o fato de que nosso caro escorpiano pela primeira vez em muito tempo não chegou atrasado para trabalhar. Pelo contrário, foi o primeiro a aparecer por lá. Abriu a loja, organizou tudo, atendeu algumas pessoas, colocou alguns moleques que faziam zona por ali para correr. E sentia que havia algo estranho no ar. Continuou trabalhando, ajeitando algumas encomendas, mas não adiantou, uma hora os pensamentos da noite anterior acabaram voltando com tudo. Sentou-se atrás do balcão e apoiou a cabeça entre os braços, exasperado.

"Ah, se eu não tivesse ido naquela maldita balada! Que inferno, por que ele tinha que aparecer logo agora? Tava tudo tão bem, eu tinha quase esquecido!" – pensou inconformado. Como era possível reencontrar aquele cara daquela maneira? Parecia até piada...

Lembrou-se da resolução que fizera na noite anterior, no calor do momento – "Mais fácil falar que fazer. Como eu vou encontrar o Camus novamente, ele não vai querer me ver de jeito nenhum, então o que eu..."

- Ai, cara, vocês tem o _Bleach _do Nirvana?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz esganiçada de um garoto que devia ter uns catorze anos, usando o uniforme "oficial" do estilo grunge. Milo retorceu os lábios em uma expressão de desagrado.

O loiro gostava, sim, de rock, mas isso não significava que ele ouvisse todas as bandas que existissem de todos os gêneros. Mas geralmente ele era legal e atendia todo mundo muito bem, respeitando a opinião alheia e tudo. Menos quando a pessoa era fã de grunge. Porque ele não se envergonhava por dizer que _detestava_ grunge, que achava aquilo coisa de filho-de-papai-chorão. Então sempre que atendia alguém que queria discos do gênero, acabava tentando "persuadir" o cliente a mudar de opinião - ou melhor, ficava "doutrinando", como dizia Aioria – o que às vezes resultava em briga, até que Mu intervia e, com seu jeito ponderado e paciente, acabava com a palhaçada.

- Olha, moleque, ter até tem, mas me explica, por que você quer comprar esse disco?

- Por que? Como assim? – O menino perguntou confuso.

- É, uma banda ruim, um estilo ruim, um vocal ruim, resumindo, um disco ruim. Vai comprar pra quê? – Milo perguntou num tom semelhante ao que um professor de primário usaria.

- 'Cê tá louco cara? Isso não é uma loja de disco? Vende o negócio e para de me amolar, cara!

- Nem pensar, pivete! Não ta vendo que eu tô te dando uma chance única de criar jeito nessa vida e...

- Meeenos, Milo, menos, por favor! – Aioria acabara de chegar e achou melhor interromper a discussão – Vende logo o disco do carinha e para com a putaria!

Milo resmungou um pouco, mas acabou vendendo a última cópia do álbum que havia na loja. O garoto foi embora mal-humorado também. Aioria então perguntou ao loiro contrariado:

- Ué, cadê o Mu que não acabou com a seção doutrinação de hoje?

- Cacete! Era isso que tava estranho então! E eu nem me toquei, olha só...

- Que? – o leonino não estava entendendo.

- O Mu não apareceu hoje não – Milo disse – Ele te avisou alguma coisa?

- Nada. Será que ta tudo bem com ele?

_**Enquanto isso, na casa do Mu:**_

- Mu, acho que... Não agüento mais... Não dá pra segurar...

- Agüenta só um pouquinho, eu já vou...

- Não consigo... Não dá mais!

- Não! Espera!

Um estrondo foi ouvido no quarto quando Shaka não agüentou mais segurar a pesada estante de madeira repleta de livros e discos. O conteúdo do móvel, que os dois amigos descobriram estar repleto de cupins enquanto esvaziavam o quarto que Shaka passaria a ocupar, foi todo ao chão, praticamente soterrando o loiro.

- Ah, que bagunça, por Buda! E agora, o que a gente faz Mu? - perguntou o indiano enquanto lançava um olhar desolado para a bagunça que cobria o chão.

- Bom, a gente coloca os discos nas caixas e quando terminar, eu levo alguns para guardar no depósito da loja. Os livros eu deixo na casa da minha mãe na próxima semana – Mu encarou aquela zona também com uma expressão desanimada. Shaka então disse:

- Eu acho que não é certo ficar te dando trabalho dessa forma. Olha só, a sua casa ta uma bagunça, eu vou tirar toda a sua privacidade e você nem conseguiu ir trabalhar hoje...

- Chega! A gente já discutiu isso! Não está me... – O ariano silenciou o loiro colocando o dedo em seus lábios, mas afastou-se rapidamente ao perceber o que havia feito. Shaka disfarçou, para não deixar o amigo mais constrangido:

- Eu sei, você falou que não te atrapalha e tudo, mas era obrigação minha me virar por aqui, e não ficar dependendo de você para as coisas, Mu.

- Ah, então era esse o problema – o tibetano sorriu – então no final das contas não mudamos tanto assim, não é mesmo? Você continua todo orgulhoso e independente...

- É difícil mudar certas coisas não é? – o loiro também sorriu.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu gosto da sua companhia. E quanto a perder o dia de trabalho, não esquenta. O Milo e o Aioria não vão morrer se ficarem um dia sem mim naquela loja.

- Tá mas...

- Pela última vez, chega de "mas"!

_**De volta à loja:**_

- Estranho, tentei ligar, mas ninguém atende, será que não é melhor ir até lá? – perguntou Aioria agora muito preocupado. Não era nada normal Mu sumir desse jeito, sem aviso nem nada. O tibetano sempre foi uma pessoa responsável, então era provável que alguma coisa séria estivesse acontecendo.

- Não, acho melhor dar mais um tempo. Além disso, se tivesse avcontecido alguma coisa séria aquela mãe pé-no-saco dele já teria vindo aqui tentar me... – o loiro decidiu mudar o final da frase ao perceber que algumas garotas estavam prestando atenção ao que ele dizia - ...matar. Se o roxinho não der sinal de vida até amanhã aí a gente vai atrás dele.

- Tá certo – Aioria se convenceu, e então perguntou, mudando de assunto – E você, como tá depois de ontem?

- Ah cara, nem dormi direito, fiquei pensando, pensando. Mas agora não sei o que eu faço, sério mesmo.

A expressão de desalento no rosto de Milo era tão grande que comoveu o leonino. Nunca vira o amigo assim por causa de ninguém. Geralmente era _ele_ quem deixava as outras pessoas naquele estado. Mas de qualquer forma decidiu tentar ajudar:

- E se a gente pedisse uma ajuda para a Marin? Ele é amigo dela, não é? Você pode dar uma sondada, para ver qual é a situação e tudo. Ela é legal, não vai se negar a te ajudar se achar que você não tá só a fim de...Você sabe.

- Acha mesmo que ela me ajudaria? Sei lá, vai saber o que foi que o Camus falou sobre mim para ela.

- Ele não me parece o tipo que fica discutindo a vida sentimental com todo mundo. Pelo menos conversa com ela. Aposto que ela vai querer ouvir, porque ela também deve ter ficado curiosa com a cena de ontem à noite.

Marin havia ficado de dar uma passada na loja no final da tarde, mas quem chegou inesperadamente foi Mu, que estacionou o carro na calçada e começou a tirar várias caixas que levou para dentro da loja.

- Onde você se enfiou, deixou a gente preocupado! – Milo foi logo dando uma bronca no amigo. Onde já se viu? Quem sumia sem avisar por ali era só ele, não admitia que seus amigos fizessem o mesmo! – Eu liguei várias vezes na sua casa e ninguém atendeu!

- Ah, Mu, ele deve ter ligado antes de nós vermos que a tomada do telefone tinha soltado – disse Shaka que vinha carregando uma das caixas.

- Desculpa, mas você é... – Aioria ia dizendo, o que fez Mu lembrar de fazer as apresentações:

- Me desculpem, eu esqueci – o ariano disse envergonhado – Milo, Aioria, este é o Shaka, um amigo de infância meu.

- E andou por onde que a gente nunca te viu? O Mu nunca apresentou ninguém que nós não conhecêssemos...

- Eu vim da Índia para fazer um mestrado, então o Mu me convidou para ficar no apartamento dele.

- Ah foi é, Muzito? Que bonitinho! – Disse Milo, sorrindo maliciosamente – viu só Aioria?

- É, vi sim, quem diria hein? – Aioria tinha a mesma expressão perversa do amigo.

- Ah, vocês não vão começar com essa palhaçada de novo, não é? Por favor, é todo dia a mesma coisa, qualquer coisa que eu digo vocês levam para outro lado! – Mu parecia em pânico. O que Shaka iria pensar se aqueles dois começassem a fazer insinuações daquele tipo? O loiro poderia ficar ofendido!

- Uhn? Eu falei alguma coisa de mais, Aioria? Acho que você é que anda com a mente tão suja que anda vendo malícia em tudo que a gente diz, não é?

- Verdade, Milo. Mas que coisa feia, Muzito! O que o Shaka vai pensar?

- Ahn, eu vou guardar essas coisas lá dentro, tá Mu - disse Shaka. O indiano estava se segurando para não rir, pois não queria que o amigo ficasse chateado, então achou melhor sair um pouco das vistas desse, mesmo sabendo que, fazendo isso, estava praticamente atirando o ariano às feras. Quando o loiro saiu, Mu disse irritado:

- Eu já tô de saco cheio de vocês dois ficarem com essas piadinhas bestas! Por que não vão cuidar das suas vidas, hein?!

- Ih, olha só, acho que ele gosta do loirinho mesmo, hein, Milo! Viu como tá nervosinho o nosso garoto?

- Vai fundo, Muzito! – Milo continuou - Te damos o maior apoio nessa nova relação, que pelo visto vão muito bem né, já estão morando juntos...

- Ele até está se desfazendo dos discos! Nunca imaginei que fosse viver para ver isso!

Mu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Não adiantava brigar quando aqueles dois patetas decidiam tirar o dia para atazaná-lo. Virou-se em direção ao depósito para ver se o deixavam em paz, mas ainda ouviu um grito inconveniente de Aioria, que acabou arrancando risinhos das pessoas na loja:

- Vai lá garoto! Vai dando um trato no loiro que eu vou vendendo os ingressos aqui! Quem vai querer?

Milo riu um pouco junto com os outros e quando o ariano não podia mais ouvi-lo, disse para Aioria:

- Ah cara, o que seria da nossa vida se a gente não tivesse esse roxinho para atormentar...

* * *

Mu entrava possesso no estoque, onde Shaka tentava arrumar um lugar para organizar toda aquela tralha que o amigo trouxera de casa. Ao perceber a irritação do ariano o loiro perguntou:

- O que foi que aconteceu, Mu? Por que você está irritado assim?

- Aqueles dois retardados, que mania chata que eles têm! Não sei como eu agüento! E ainda colocaram você na história, nem te conhecem direito e já começam a fazer gracinha. E se você ficasse chateado?

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar, Mu, eu vi que eles estavam brincando – Shaka sorriu, antes de continuar, maldosamente – mas se continuar se doendo todo desse jeito, vou achar que eles tem razão, hein...

O ariano encarou o amigo com olhos arregalados. Até ele agora!

- Olha, Shaka, não tem graça...

- Você levou a sério mesmo! Mas é incrível como você não mudou nada! – o loiro foi se aproximando do amigo, que encabulado, se afastava devagar, até encostar em uma das paredes. O loiro foi chegando bem perto e Mu olhava para ele como se estivesse hipnotizado por aqueles olhos azuis. Shaka então acariciou de leve a face do amigo antes de dizer:

- Deixa isso para lá, era só brincadeira – o loiro deu um beijo leve na bochecha do ariano, e se afastou dizendo, animadamente – e é melhor a gente voltar para lá, ou vão achar que nós estamos transando aqui no meio desse monte de caixas!

- Shaka! – Mu exclamou indignado, antes de segui-lo.

* * *

Camus estava deitado pensativo no sofá de sua casa. Não tivera um segundo de paz desde a noite anterior, quando por um grande infortúnio que só poderia acontecer com ele mesmo, acabara reencontrando Milo.

Já havia sofrido demais por causa daquele grego desgraçado, mas, ok, ele sumira de sua vida e já fazia tempo e, afinal, o mundo era grande e Camus pensara que "não tem como me encontrar com ele novamente". Mas pelo visto estava enganado. O mundo não era tão grande assim.

Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram na França, anos atrás. Ele próprio era um garoto muito quieto, fechado e sem muitos amigos enquanto Milo... Ah, não teve como não se apaixonar desesperadamente por aquele loiro convencido! Ele era tão lindo, tão encantador, tão exuberante. O oposto perfeito daquilo que ele próprio era.

E então aconteceu. Ele, Camus, a criatura mais fria e distante do mundo, contrariando seus princípios de certa maneira, se deixou envolver completamente por alguém. Chegando ao ponto de confiar no outro, de dizer que o amava e de perdoar quando Milo lhe contou a história tola da aposta, porque afinal, era uma besteira. Mas não conseguira perdoar quando viu Milo com aquele outro cara. Até tentou, mas não deu. Aquilo o feriu demais. E Camus jurou que nunca mais deixaria ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para machucá-lo daquela maneira. E assim fez.

O ruivo foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo ruído da porta da frente do apartamento sendo aberta. Um homem alto e muito bonito,usando os longos cabelos azuis presos e óculos que lhe conferiam um ar inteligente e ao mesmo tempo sensual entrou. Camus sorriu levemente e disse:

- Não te esperava em casa tão cedo, Saga.

O outro abaixou-se e selou de leve os lábios do francês com os seus, e respondeu:

- Não esperava te encontrar em casa quando chegasse também, está tudo bem mesmo?

- Está sim, só não tive vontade de sair. Não precisa se preocupar...

- E essa indisposição tem a ver com o que te fez chegar tão perturbado ontem? – o ruivo franziu a testa com o comentário do namorado – Me arrependi muito de ter ficado em casa para terminar aquela crítica, se tivesse ido, talvez pudesse ter ajudado...

- Não aconteceu nada, Saga. Já falei, não precisa se incomodar.

Camus não deixou de se relacionar com as pessoas após sua história com Milo, apenas não se deixava envolver por elas. Mas, e isso deve ser dito a seu favor, ele nunca enganava ninguém. Embora chegasse a ser um tanto cruel, ele sempre alertava a pessoa com quem estivesse de que não existia amor na história, no máximo, havia afinidade ou empatia. Saga sabia disso, mas não se importava. Gostava muito de Camus mesmo assim. Não que estivesse apaixonado pelo francês, mas isso não importava. O namoro deles era legal e havia companheirismo, então, Saga pensava, por ora bastava.

- Mas você sabe que semana que vem já começa lá na editora e aí não vai poder ficar se sentindo indisposto por razões que me são desconhecidas, por isso...

- Na verdade, estive pensando se foi mesmo boa idéia aceitar vir para cá. Estive pensando em voltar para casa.

Saga, que havia se levantado para ir até a cozinha deu meia-volta e encarou, sério, o namorado. Se Camus, que nunca se abalava com nada, chegara a ponto de cogitar voltar para a França, então só podia significar uma coisa: tinha alguma coisa extremamente errada acontecendo.

- Acho melhor você começar a me contar direitinho o que aconteceu naquele barzinho ontem à noite. Anda, meu caro, sou todo ouvidos.

Por um momento, Camus olhou para o outro com uma expressão exasperada, mas ao ver que Saga não desistiria, decidiu lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu, desde que conhecera Milo, até o incidente da noite anterior.

Saga ouviu o namorado atentamente até o fim da história, sem emitir nenhuma opinião ou comentário. Só quando o francês terminou sua narrativa, disse:

- Sei, mas e agora o que você vai fazer?Vai ignorar o cara, vai pedir para ele ficar longe do teu caminho, o quê?

- A única solução que me passa pela cabeça no momento é voltar para casa...

- Nossa, isso mexeu demais com você hein? – o francês concordou tristemente com um aceno de cabeça. Até Saga se sentia confuso, pois nunca havia visto Camus tão...frágil, tão perdido daquele jeito – mas de qualquer jeito, não acho que seja a melhor solução, você não pode se prejudicar por causa de um safado que conheceu quando era moleque.

- O que você me sugere então?

- Se isso te perturba tanto, deixa comigo. Amanhã mesmo vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Olha lá o que você vai aprontar, hein? - disse o francês desconfiado. Quando Saga fazia _aquela_ cara podia estar certo de que coisa boa não vinha por aí.

- Não esquenta, pode ficar tranqüilo - respondeu o outro com uma expressão indescritível no rosto.

* * *

Eram por volta de duas da tarde quando Mu viu um cara alto de cabelo azul entrar na loja e pedir para falar com Milo. Quando o grego se aproximou, o recém chegado se apresentou:

- Olá, eu me chamo Saga. Saga e preciso conversar sobre algo muito sério com você.

- Espera aí! Você é o Saga, do xxxx (insira aqui o nome de um periódico musical muito, mas muito popular)? – o homem de cabelo azul concordou e Milo exclamou animado – Cara, sou muito fã do teu trabalho! As suas críticas são muito fodas e as matérias que você faz...são demais!

- Ah, muito obrigado pelos elogios mas...Eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre o meu trabalho.

- È, mas...Então o que você quer comigo? Que eu me lembre, acho que só te conheço pelo seu trabalho mesmo.

Se Milo estava confuso com a visita, a resposta que Saga lhe deu o deixou mais perdido e abobalhado ainda.

- Eu também não te conheço. Mas vim até aqui para te dar um aviso: eu quero que você fique longe, muito longe do Camus, ouviu moleque!

* * *

_**Notas:**__ o título do capítulo vem de uma música do Neil Young & Crazy Horse, chamada Over And Over, que está no disco Ragged Glory, de 1990. Ah sim, e para quem não sabe, o disco Bleach do Nirvana é de 1989 e é o primeiro trabalho da banda. Ah, só para constar, não tenho nada contra grunge ou o Nirvana (apesar de não ser minha banda favorita), mas é que a idéia era que o Milo fizesse meio que o gênero "roqueiro xiita", por isso ele precisava odiar alguma coisa, e eu achei que seria legal se ele tivesse birra com o que estava na moda na época em que se passa a história. É que na história ele gosta de metal e coisas tipo Helmet. Quanto aos gostos do Mu e do Aioria, mais para frente eu quero mostrar direitinho._

Me desculpem pela demora em atualizar, é que eu ando com alguns problemas e para completar, fiquei doente, então já viu né...

_Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado muito chato (talvez eu ainda dê uma mudada nele mais pra frente), é que é mais falação, e pouca coisa acontece, é que eu queria introduzir algumas coisinhas que vão ser importantes para o andamento da história e não consegui fazer de outro jeito.Mas eu quero que no próximo as coisas já comecem a acontecer (imagino que vamos ter alguns mal-entendidos e que a coisa com Mu e Shaka começa a andar) E mais uma vez, desculpem os eventuais erros por falta de revisão. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando a história. Também agradeço imensamente pelas reviews lindas que me deixaram, adorei de verdade! Espero que continuem lendo e que a história esteja ficando boa._

_Por hoje é só, até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_Lyta_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer - Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada, Toei, etc..._

**Capítulo 4 – It's The End Of The World As We Know It**

Essa é da série "Coisas Que A Gente Não Espera De Jeito Nenhum". Porque, como se sabe, existem aquelas coisas que você não exatamente espera, mas sabe que podem acontecer a qualquer momento.Algo tipo quebrar uma perna, achar dinheiro na rua ou, quem sabe, encontrar por aí o seu ex-namorado que se imaginava estar na adorável cidade francesa de _Orléans._ E então entram em campo aquelas coisas que você realmente não imagina que possam acontecer, como ver o crítico musical que você mais admira entrar em sua humilde loja de discos te ameaçando e ordenando que você mantenha distância do supra-citado ex-namorado, que atualmente é o namorado DELE!

Com a confusa explicação do parágrafo acima, dá para imaginar a cara aparvalhada que Milo ostentava naquele momento. O rapaz estava confuso de verdade. Afinal, quem diabos era aquele cara todo marrento que, do nada, apareceu em sua loja todo cheio de pose mandando ele ficar longe do Camus. Ok, Milo sabia quem era aquele cara, mas na verdade seu conhecimento sobre Saga sempre se restringira a ler os seus textos e, eventualmente, ver uma foto. Mas não poderia imaginar como o crítico poderia ter alguma relação com seu ex-namorado.

- Olha amigo, espera só um pouquinho. Acho que não entendi muito bem o que você quer. Não é melhor a gente conversar uma outra... – Milo tentava evitar um barraco, pois Mu vivia pedindo para pelo menos diminuir os índices de confusão naquele estabelecimento, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Saga:

- Em primeiro lugar eu não sou seu amigo. Em segundo, você está entendendo tudo direitinho sim, porque por tudo que eu ouvi sobre você, eu jamais pensaria que se trata de um cara burro. E eu posso dizer o que vim falar aqui mesmo, só vai levar um minuto.

- 'Tô falando sério, eu não sei o que você quer comigo – o escorpiano estava exasperado. A situação era realmente incômoda pelo fato de algumas pessoas na loja estarem assistindo aquela conversa doida. O Mu ia ter um troço com certeza...

O outro homem estreitou os olhos com as palavras de Milo, o que fez este perceber que o crítico começava a perder a paciência. Saga então disse com uma voz um tanto ameaçadora:

- Bem, senhor Milo, meu recado é só esse: fique longe do Camus. Não o procure, não fale com ele, não olhe para ele. Aliás, não se atreva sequer a pensar nele. Ou eu vou ficar bem zangado, sabe, e pode apostar que você não vai gostar de me ver zangado.Passar bem.

Saga virou-se e foi embora sem ao menos dar tempo para que Milo respondesse qualquer coisa ou esboçasse alguma reação diante daquela...ameaça. Sim porque o fato de ser uma ameaça ficou bem claro para o escorpiano e para os xeretas que estavam ouvindo a conversa. O loiro ficou parado no balcão, com uma expressão confusa (e estúpida deve-se dizer), olhando para o vazio no lugar onde há pouco o homem de cabelos azuis estava.

Mu surgiu nesse momento, vindo dos fundos da loja, já que havia saído logo que Saga chegara, pois não imaginava o teor da conversa. Ao ver um Milo estático e as pessoas o encarando curiosas, deduziu o que havia acontecido por ali. Definitivamente, as encrencas amorosas de Milo e de Aioria eram grandes atrações para os clientes mais assíduos, que sempre pareciam se divertir especulando sobre "o último barraco".

O ariano cutucou o amigo, que finalmente saiu do estado de transe em que se encontrava. Mu então perguntou, paciente:

- Não que seja da minha conta, mas você se importaria de me contar o que foi que aconteceu aqui? – o tom de voz de Mu era baixo e calmo – Sabe, é meio desagradável isso, toda semana alguma confusão aqui na loja. Não que eu não esteja acostumado, mas é chato mesmo assim.

- Ah, Mu, é uma história comprida essa, esquece... – Milo disse desanimado.

- Me deixe adivinhar: você andou correndo atrás da namorada ou do namorado do cidadão ali, que, ofendido, veio tirar satisfações com você e te ameaçou com surra, tiros ou atropelamento. Acertei?

- Nem vem ta! – o loiro exclamou meio ofendido – Para começo de conversa, eu conheço o Camus faz muito tempo já, mais que o senhor crítico lá, com certeza! E foi tudo um mal entendido, eu nem fui atrás do Camus. Não ainda...

- Não ainda? – Mu encarou o amigo até que se lembrou – espera, então esse Camus é o daquela história de quando você foi...

- Mas até você que não fica cuidando da vida dos outros sabe disso? – Perguntou Milo um pouco irritado já. Realmente, a sua vida particular era de domínio público.

Pois, apesar de serem bons amigos e de terem até mesmo aberto um negócio juntos, Mu e Milo não eram de ter "aquele tipo" de conversa. O cabeça-roxa, como gostava de dizer para atormentar, era muito reservado nesses assuntos e preferia não comentar a vida pessoal alheia. Claro que Milo fazia brincadeiras com o ariano, mas a sério era difícil conversarem assim. Mesmo se conhecendo já a alguns anos Mu não sabia de algumas coisas sobre sua vida e vice-versa, o que o loiro achava bom por um lado, era um a menos para encher o saco e dar lição de moral.

- Bom, eu só sei por alto, o que o Aioria comentou – Mu explicou – se quiser conversar...

- Eu...é que... – Milo começou indeciso. O mundo parecia mesmo ter virado do avesso nesses últimos dias. Mas talvez fosse uma boa. Mu era um cara sensato e ponderado quando o assunto era sério. Talvez tivesse alguma boa idéia ou conselho, uma luz – acho que quero sim.

"Mal não vai fazer ouvir um conselho dele", pensou Milo. Talvez fosse bom para ajudar a resolver a sua vida que andava tão bagunçada. E olha que nem falara direito com Aioria ainda!

* * *

- E o tal de Saga, voltou a procurar o Milo? – Shaka perguntou ao Mu enquanto arrumavam a mesa para o jantar. Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde a cena na loja de discos. O ariano comentou o caso com o amigo e de vez em quando debatiam sobre o assunto, como acontecia agora.

- Lá na loja ele não foi mais, mas parece que o Milo o viu algumas vezes sim – Mu respondeu da cozinha enquanto procurava uma travessa - Acho que na verdade essa história ainda está longe de acabar, viu. Ainda deve vir muita dor de cabeça por aí.

- Você se preocupa demais com o Milo, não é? – o loiro perguntou quando Mu entrou na sala, olhando para o amigo com a testa meio franzida.

- Claro que sim, ele é meu amigo. Apesar de ser um safado. Só gente louca para sair com ele, francamente! E o pior é que quando ele tem alguma preocupação, por menor que seja, fica totalmente imprestável! Aí eu tenho que cuidar de quase tudo lá na loja: da contabilidade, do estoque, das encomendas, dos pedidos, separar brigas, tudo – explicou o ariano desolado.

- Ah ta, então é isso! – a expressão no rosto de Shaka suavizou-se.

- Por que, o que foi? – Um perguntou, estranhando a reação do outro.

- Ah...Não foi nada não – o loiro ficou meio sem graça e tentou mudar de assunto – e a sua mãe quer mesmo que a gente vá para a casa dela no final de semana?

- Não é que ela queira, ela exige. Acho que eu vou ter que ir mesmo, se você não quiser...Deve ter muita coisa para estudar, não é?

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Não vai me atrapalhar, eu estou com a pesquisa bem adiantada. E eu tenho bastante ajuda, aquele assistente do meu orientador só falta me carregar no colo... Eu vou sim, eu gosto muito da sua mãe.

- Ah, ela também te adora – Mu deu uma risadinha – E vai me azucrinar o fim de semana inteiro, pode ter certeza.

- Mas por que? – Shaka perguntou.

- Bom, ela já adorava ficar me comparando com o meu irmão, sabe, e agora vai me comparar com você também, porque eu sou um irresponsável, que abandonou a possibilidade de uma carreira promissora e um futuro estável para ficar em uma loja com dois desocupados afundado naquela música estúpida...

- Não acredito que ela ainda fale assim! – o loiro disse incrédulo - Pensei que já tivesse passado dessa fase!

- Com certeza não passou – Mu sorria levemente - mas não há nada a se fazer a respeito e também não importa, eu já me acostumei. Deixa ela me achar um fracassado...

Shaka levantou-se da sua cadeira e parou em pé ao lado do amigo, que virou os olhos em sua direção, sem entender. O loiro sorriu e disse:

- Eu sei que isso te incomoda sim, mesmo que você negue. Eu te conheço. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não vou deixar ninguém te perturbar. Você vai ver.

* * *

Camus estava irritado. Possesso. Pê da vida. Ele não era disso, definitivamente. Não gostava de ter que brigar ou sair dando sermões nos outros. Mas quando era preciso, ninguém segurava!

Saga estava sentada no sofá do apartamento do namorado há quase uma hora, ouvindo o outro falar e falar e falar, sem ter uma chance de dizer nada, pois caso tentasse o outro logo interrompia e falava mais ainda:

- Que coisa Saga! Eu tinha conversado com você, eu pedi tanto! Se eu soubesse eu não tinha falado nada! Por que você tinha que procurar o Milo?

- É que... – o crítico tentou responder mas foi inútil, novamente foi interrompido:

- É que nada, Saga! Você não tinha nada que ir até lá, eu já disse!

- Mas...

- Se eu soubesse que ia ter tanta dor de cabeça! Eu já disse que isso é assunto meu e não seu!

- É assunto seu, mas você não resolve, inferno! – Saga perdeu a paciência com o francês – Olha aqui, Camus, eu só fiz o que eu achei que devia fazer. Eu não quero que aquele safado fique te atormentando e se precisar ele vai se ver comigo, pode ter certeza!

- Você não faria nada com ele – Camus disse meio cético.

- Duvida é?

- Mas por que isso agora – o ruivo sentou-se, sentindo-se cansado daquela história – Ciúme não é, você não é disso. Nem adianta me dizer que está apaixonado ou qualquer besteira assim porque eu sei que não está, eu te conheço. Então me explique, por favor, por que você está tentando assustar o Milo desse jeito? Você pode acabar tendo problemas por causa disso...

- Você não faz idéia mesmo? – perguntou o geminiano.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando, Saga.

"Como isso cansa", pensou o ruivo. Sabia que devia ter voltado para a França logo que reencontrou Milo. Aquele infeliz só lhe dava problemas, mesmo de longe.

- É muito simples, meu caro francês – Saga explicou – eu não quero que ele te magoe novamente. Antes de mais nada nós somos amigos. E eu detesto que os meus amigos sofram. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele apesar de tudo, e, bom, ele parece estar interessado em você, foi o que deu para perceber a partir das nossas...conversas. Mas ele não parece ser uma pessoa confiável, então acho melhor você tentar se preservar e, para isso, eu decidi tentar deixa-lo afastado.

Camus processava o que tinha ouvido. Então Milo estava...interessado nele? De novo? Será então que o que a Marin havia dito...Não era possível. Aquele safado só devia estar querendo se aproveitar mais uma vez. Mas será? Tinha se passado um bom tempo já, talvez ele tenha mudado...

- Mas pelo visto não vai adiantar. Você já está todo balançado por ele de novo – Saga continuou – Se você não quer que eu me meta, ok, eu fico de fora e você decide o que faz, certo. A vida é sua. Mas eu acho que você deve tomar cuidado. Até hoje não cicatrizou direito, não é? E já faz tempo.Vai ser difícil de superar se acontecer de novo. Falo por experiência própria. E quando decidir o que fazer, me avise. Tenho que ir para a redação agora.

O crítico deu um beijo de leve no namorado e saiu. Camus ficou pensativo e confuso. Não sabia o que fazer. Não mesmo. Ficara irritado por Saga importunar Milo mas...pelo menos o namorado se importava com os sentimentos dele, ao contrário do outro. Mas segundo Marin, Milo disse que se arrependia e que ainda...Mas dava para acreditar?

Camus deu um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.Achou melhor não pensar mais no assunto. Isso. Iria decidir o que fazer depois, de cabeça fria.

* * *

Apesar de ser um sábado, Mu decidiu confiar no seu sócio e deixou a loja aos cuidados dele enquanto visitava a sua mãe que morava em Dartford, não muito longe de Londres ("mas também não muito perto", penou Shaka durante a viagem). Não que estivesse muito animado para a viagem, mas sentia que era seu dever como filho. Ia dirigindo em silêncio, enquanto Shaka, sentado ao seu lado, o observava por trás de seus óculos escuros. Pode perceber que o amigo estava tenso. Será que a mãe de Mu estava tão impossível assim, pois o amigo era tão paciente...

- Está tudo bem com você? – o loiro perguntou enfim, preocupado com o outro.

- Que? Que foi? – Mu assustou-se quando o virginiano falou. Estava distraído mesmo.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem com você – Shaka tornou a dizer, tirando os óculos e encarando o amigo.

- Ah sim, eu estou legal sim. Não se preocupe...

- Está mais distraído que o normal. Sua mãe não pode estar tão intratável assim Mu, para te deixar a ponto de não querer ir visitá-la.

- Não é que eu não queira ir – o ariano explicou - Eu adoro a minha mãe mas, ela enche o saco toda vez que eu vou lá. Por isso eu meio que acabei me afastando.

- É tão ruim assim? – Shaka perguntou.

- Você vai ter a chance de tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Chegaram finalmente à casa da mãe de Mu. A mulher, Savitri, ao ouvir o barulho do carro estacionando no quintal saiu correndo para encontrar o filho.

- Meu querido que saudade – a mulher abraçou Mu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – finalmente arranjou um tempo para a sua velha mãe infeliz. Imagino que seja difícil largar aqueles discos estúpidos de vez em quando só para ver uma...

- Mãe! Menos, por favor! Lembra do que eu tinha pedido? – o ariano disse com voz firme. Ia tentar adiar ao máximo a hora em que a sua mãe começaria a desfiar o rosário de críticas sobre o modo como conduzia sua vida. Principalmente porque Shaka estava ali também. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas não queria que o loiro tivesse uma impressão ruim sobre seu trabalho ou suas escolhas. Claro, o amigo já havia demonstrado que não se importava, mas com a influência das críticas de sua mãe...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Savitri cumprimentou o indiano:

- E você, como cresceu! Parece até que foi outro dia que você e o Mu estavam brincando juntos e agora...Dois homens feitos! E ficou tão bonito...Já tem uma namorada, com certeza! Se não deixou uma na Índia já deve ter arrumado por aqui...

- Mãe! – Mu protestou novamente. A mãe não tinha nada que ficar se intrometendo na vida do amigo. Que coisa mais constrangedora! Além disso, aquilo tudo estava tomando um rumo desagradável, deixando-o mais perturbado do que deveria. Desde quando se importava tanto com a opinião de Shaka ou com a possibilidade dele ter uma namorada?

Shaka percebeu o desconforto do ariano com a situação. Ele mesmo estava envergonhado mas Mu parecia...perturbado. Seria por sua causa? Será que ele também...Decidiu pensar nisso em outra hora. Respondeu enfim:

- Não dona Savitri, eu não estou com ninguém não. Por enquanto aqui na Inglaterra só estudos mesmo.

- Por enquanto, né...Sei, sei... Mas vamos entrar, meninos. Daqui a pouco eu sirvo alguma coisa para vocês comerem.E vocês devem estar cansados também...

A mãe de Mu guiou os dois jovens até a sala, e foi terminar de preparar o almoço. Ao ver que estavam sozinhos, Shaka cochichou, divertido:

- Mas ela não mudou mesmo, hein?! Continua a mesma.

- Continua. Enxerida, resmungona, cheia de razão, enfim, a minha mãe – Mu respondeu mal humorado.

- Não devia se incomodar tanto com tão pouco.

- É que ela só está se aquecendo, espera para ver.

- Acho que é um pouco de paranóia sua...

Shaka pouco depois descobriria que não, não era paranóia do amigo, pelo menos em parte. Durante o dia vira a mãe do ariano fazer vários comentários sobre o fato de Mu ter largado a faculdade e aberto "aquela maldita loja inútil", sobre como os amigos dele eram todos umas péssimas influências ("Claro que isso não se aplica a você, querido!"), sobre como o rapaz nunca trouxe uma namorada em casa para que ela conhecesse (e nessa hora Mu ficou mais roxo que os seus cabelos, fazendo com que Shaka se lembrasse das brincadeiras dos caras da loja). Enfim, a mulher aporrinhou o filho até não poder mais. E a perspectiva era de uma grande piora, pois à noite alguns tios viriam jantar em casa.

E não deu outra. Após uma agradável conversa amena chegou aquele momento do serão onde os pais deveriam comentar o progresso das crianças, que não eram necessariamente crianças. Assim, todos os mais velhos comentaram sobre a excelência acadêmica, sobre os bons empregos conseguidos e sobre as famílias que seus filhos haviam constituído, até que o assunto se concentrou no "sobrinho irresponsável que abandonou os estudos":

- E você Mu, ainda com aquela teimosia de não voltar para a faculdade e manter aquela loja boba? – um dos tios perguntou.

- Aquela loja boba é o meu trabalho e vai muito bem, então eu não tenho motivo para voltar a fazer um curso do qual eu não gostava – o ariano respondeu visivelmente irritado. "tava demorando!", ele pensou

- Mas não é muito ajuizado da sua parte isso, você deveria estudar, porque caso tudo de errado então você terá uma outra opção.

- Bom tio, nós já conversamos sobre isso e eu já disse que não pretendo voltar pra a faculdade. Se "tudo der errado", o problema é meu!

- Filho, não precisa falar assim! –a mãe de Mu interveio - Se nós pegamos no seu pé é por que a gente se preocupa com você, com o seu futuro...

- Verdade, querido, você devia se espelhar no exemplo do seu amigo aqui. É mestrado que ele está fazendo não? – uma das tias perguntou.

Shaka já havia percebido que Mu ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso conforme a conversa se desenrolava e não gostou nem um pouco de ter seu nome enfiado na história assim. Certamente aquilo não ia acabar bem...

- Ah, mas a loja dele é muito boa, tem muitos clientes e é uma das melhores do gênero. É bastante comentada entre os fãs de rock, mesmo eu que cheguei há pouco tempo já percebi isso.

- Ah sim, querido mas é tudo uma gente desocupada. Um bando de drogados irresponsáveis e o Mu vai acabar sendo confundido com eles. Eu não gostaria que...

Essa ultima frase não foi terminada porque Mu se levantou irritadíssimo da mesa e saiu batendo a porta ruidosamente. Fez-se um silencio desagradável na mesa por um tempo, até que Shaka, constrangido, levantou-se também e saiu atrás do amigo.

Estava escuro e o indiano não conhecia o lugar, por isso demorou um pouco para encontrar Mu. O rapaz estava sentado na calçada, perto de um playground antigo. Shaka se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do amigo sem dizer nada. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Mu, sem olhar para o loiro quebrou o silêncio:

- Que saco! Minha vida parece uma música do Bruce Springsteen...Eu sempre disse para o Milo que _The Boss_ tem todas as respostas para tudo o que importa - a voz do ariano soava amarga -E então, o que achou do debate da família sobre o jovem fracassado aqui?

- Acho que eles são uns idiotas por não perceberem o quanto você é esforçado e inteligente. Além de ter muita paciência, porque eu teria explodido há muito tempo – Shaka disse a última frase com um tom divertido.

- Quase seis anos – disse o ariano olhando para o céu.

- Quase seis anos o que?

- Que eu agüento essa ladainha toda vez que me encontro com a minha família. Até fiquei com medo que você pensasse como eles...

- Minha opinião importa tanto assim? – O loiro olhou para o amigo esperando uma resposta.

- Importa demais – Mu respondeu, agora olhando para o rosto do amigo.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. Mesmo que eu não concordasse com o que você faz da sua vida eu ficaria ao seu lado sempre, nem que fosse só para dar apoio moral.

- Obrigada, Shaka – a voz de Mu saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

A cabeça do ariano deitou sobre o ombro do amigo, que começou a acariciar levemente os cabelos de cor lilás. Quando eram crianças costumavam ficar daquele jeito sempre que estavam tristes. Mu deixou-se ficar naquela posição, fazia tempo que não tinha alguém com quem pudesse conversar assim. Sentiu o amigo beijar de leve sua cabeça e voltou os olhos verdes para encarar o outro.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado pelos olhos do amigo, Shaka não conseguiu se segurar. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do de Mu. Seus lábios acabaram por se tocar. Apenas de leve no inicio, mas logo o ariano tomou a iniciativa e os dois se beijaram com mais intensidade. A língua do ariano explorava a boca do indiano sofregamente, enquanto o loiro acariciava suas costas com suas mãos finas. De repente perceberam o que estava acontecendo e se afastaram, encabulados e sem fôlego.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter... – Shaka tentou explicar, mas Mu cortou:

- Não, a culpa é minha, eu tenho me sentido tão estranho nesses últimos tempos, e acho que...

- Acha que...

- Nada não – o tibetano ficou vermelhíssimo nessa hora, o que foi percebido por Shaka, que decidiu desconversar por enquanto:

- Quer voltar agora? – o loiro perguntou.

- Eu não. Vou deixar todo mundo á vontade para me criticar bastante. Amanhã cedinho a gente volta para a _nossa_ casa e... – Shaka começou a rir nessa hora.

- "Nossa casa"? – o loiro perguntou.

-É – Mu respondeu, sem entender qual era a graça – Eu e você moramos lá certo, então é nossa casa.

- È que ficou estranho com a ênfase que você ao "nossa" – Shaka explicou.

- Bom, eu não considero mais a casa da minha mãe como a "minha casa" desde que eu fui para Londres.

- Mesmo assim, do jeito que você falou ficou esquisito. Sei lá, parecia um recém-casado falando com a esposa sabe, aquelas coisas bem de filme brega.

- Ah – Mu ficou mais vermelho ainda, primeiro o beijo, agora aquilo. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal?– Desculpe, não foi intencional. Te incomodou?

- Nem um pouco! – Respondeu o loiro sorrindo abraçando o ariano que arregalou os olhos a princípio, mas depois se deixou abraçar satisfeito. Teriam muito que conversar depois que voltassem para a casa _deles_.

* * *

Final de tarde de sábado, a loja estava cheia. Milo contava somente com a ajuda de Aioria, já que Mu havia ido para a casa da _Megera_ (era mútuo o ódio entre Milo e a mãe do sócio). Ainda bem que o emprego do leonino (que era responsável pela discotecagem em uma casa noturna de rock da região) oferecia uma certa flexibilidade de horários, senão Milo estaria ferrado naquele dia com tanto trabalho.

Na hora em que as coisas sossegaram um pouco, Milo começou a contar sobre os últimos incidentes com Saga:

- ...e aí teve um dia em que ele me encurralou com o carro em um beco dando a entender que ia me atropelar, e um dia em que ele tentou me atropelar de verdade, e um dia em que eu recebi um bonequinho sem cabeça com meu nome escrito...

-Nossa, cara! – Aioria impressionou-se – você devia ir até a polícia, dizer que ele anda te ameaçando e tal! Vai que uma hora dessas ele resolve te apagar de vez!

- Acho que não – Milo disse pensativo – acho que ele só quer me assustar, sabe, para que eu não tente me aproximar do Camus. Ele não iria fazer nada de sério contra mim. O Saga é um cara esperto, não iria querer se prejudicar assim...

- E você vai fazer o que sobre o Camus? A Marin te arrumou o telefone e endereço né?

- Já, mas quando eu liguei foi o Saga que atendeu, então eu desliguei na hora. E eu fico com medo de ir até a casa do Camus e dar de cara com aquele louco.

- E se a Marin tentasse marcar alguma coisa?

- Fora de cogitação, ela disse que o Camus anda desconfiado. Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer...

- Um Top 5 de melhores músicas do REM então! – disse Aioria tentando animar o amigo.

- Eu nem gosto muito de REM. O Mu é quem gosta mais, devia esperar ele voltar...

- Não, vamos lá, começa!

- 'Tá certo, então, em quinto tem hmmm..."Welcome To The Occupation", em quarto "Wolves, Lower"...

- Nenhum hit? Seu metido!

- Cala a boca, vai! Me deixa pensar... em terceiro... – o escorpiano arregalou os olhos ao olhar para a porta e ver quem vinha entrando – Pronto! Ferrou tudo agora!

- O que foi? – Aioria também olhou para a porta – É, ta lascado agora...

- É o fim do mundo... – Milo resmungou.

Camus vinha entrando pela loja, silenciosamente, com o olhar fixo em Milo. Chegou perto do balcão onde o loiro estava e disse, com uma voz que não deixava transparecer emoção alguma:

- Boa tarde Milo. Me desculpe a intromissão, mas nós temos um assunto sério para conversar.

* * *

_Olá mais uma vez!_

_Obrigada por continuarem lendo essa história apesar de a autora ser uma criatura tão relapsa. Mais uma vez, me desculpem por eventuais erros. Eu queria ter elaborado mais (e melhor) algumas cenas especialmente a parte do Shaka e do Mu, mas não conseguia nem a pau, então decidi postar logo e talvez uma outra hora eu dê uma mexida nisso aqui. Se alguém encontrar algum erro muito grotesco, eu peço que me avise por favor._

_Só para constar, as músicas citadas no capítulo são todas da banda REM. A do título e, **Welcome To The Occupation** são do álbum **Document** de 1988, **Wolves, Lower** saiu pela primeira vez no EP **Chronic Town**, de 1982. E "The Boss" é a forma como os fãs do Bruce Springsteen se referem a esse cantor. Mais sobre ele nos próximos capítulos XD._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que estão lendo a história e agradeço imensamente pelas reviews tão gentis que me deixaram. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc._

**Capítulo 5 – We get older every year but you don't change...**

A chegada do tema indireto da conversa que os dois rapazes mantinham causou reações distintas em Milo e Aioria. O leonino se limitou a pensar:

"Rapaz, mas as visitas inesperadas já viraram rotina aqui hein... Ah, o Mu ta certo, o Milo precisa aprender a sossegar o... Bom, a sossegar, né. Vamos ver quanto tempo até ele recolher o queixo do balcão e lembrar de me mandar embora daqui!" pensou Aioria divertido enquanto observava os dois homens se encarando, indiferentes a tudo em volta.

O que não é surpreendente, pois o interesse dele nesta história é o de um mero espectador. Já Milo ficou embasbacado, olhando Camus com uma expressão indescritível que combinava espanto, euforia e...algo mais. De repente, flashes começaram a surgir diante de si.

A cena já havia sido escrita e rescrita diversas vezes em sua mente, por isso o desfecho seria perfeito. Sim, algo inacreditável, digno de ser um final de uma daquelas comédias românticas com o Hugh Grant (Não que Milo gostasse dessas coisas, que é isso?! Comédia romântica é coisa de menininha!) onde tudo terminava maravilhosamente bem. Ele iria convencer Camus de que realmente o amava e que havia mudado e, obviamente, o francês acreditaria em tudo após relutar durante algum tempo e daria um pé na bunda de Saga e em seguida viria correndo para os braços amorosos de Milo. O roteiro era piegas, mas, mesmo que pudesse variar um pouco dependendo do humor do seu autor, em linhas gerais aconteceria dessa maneira.

Por isso deve-se dizer que foi uma grande quebra nas expectativas de Milo a chegada de Camus à sua loja de discos naquele início de noite de sábado. E talvez não fosse o momento mais adequado porque, puxa vida, ele não conseguia pensar em nada muito adequado para dizer ao belo ruivo na sua frente e também porque Saga não ia gostar nadinha daquilo e, com certeza, logo deixaria algum animal morto em sua porta ou seqüestraria algum parente seu para intimidá-lo.

- Então Milo, me desculpe por vir incomodá-lo no meio do seu trabalho, mas eu queria conversar um pouco com você. Não é nada muito sério, mas é algo que tem me incomodado bastante. – Disse Camus com um tom de voz hesitante. Estava claro que o francês não se sentia nem um pouco a vontade indo assim, espontaneamente ao "território inimigo".

O grego despertou de seus pensamentos com a voz do ruivo. Até poderia imaginar o motivo que fez Camus, ainda que contrariado, vir procurá-lo para uma conversa amigável. Conhecia bem o seu francês ("_Meu francês? deixa disso, Milo, foi-se o tempo!_", recriminou-se mentalmente o loiro) para saber que, com certeza, o assunto daquela conversa não seria outro que não Saga.

- Não, não, tá tudo bem, não esquenta com isso. Só vou pedir para você esperar um minutinho porque aí eu fecho aqui e o Aioria se manda e podemos conversar numa boa – disse Milo cordialmente.

- É, não esquenta não, o Aioria se manda. O Aioria já se acostumou a ser maltratado nessa espelunca! O Aioria nem sabe porque ainda fica vindo aqui ajudar os dois palhaços! – disse o próprio alvo dos comentários, enquanto se dirigia à saída à saída fingindo irritação – podem ficar à vontade, eu fecho tudo ali na frente e depois você só tranca, tá legal Milo?

- Certo, vê se não morre de tanto beber mais tarde, hein?! – respondeu o loiro sorrindo enquanto o amigo saía.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairava no ar agora que Milo e Camus se encontravam sozinhos na loja. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez em que se viram naquele tipo de situação, e as lembranças não eram muito agradáveis para nenhum dos dois.

- Você tem uma loja bem... legal. Vende material raro não é? – disse Camus tentando acabar com o clima desagradável que pairava ali.

- É, trabalhei bastante aqui, mas valeu a pena, o negócio vai bem... - respondeu Milo com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Nunca imaginei você como o tipo de pessoa "dona do próprio negócio". – Camus parecia pensativo.

- Deve ter me imaginado como o tipo que morreria bêbado em um acidente de carro pouco depois dos vinte anos, não é?– Milo sorriu, mas a menção à sua irresponsabilidade pareceu deixar Camus desconfortável por algum motivo. Achou melhor tratarem de uma vez do assunto que fizera o ruivo ir até a loja.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer mesmo? – perguntou enfim.

- Ah sim. Bem, você deve imaginar a razão pela qual eu vim até aqui hoje, não?

- Te conheço o suficiente para imaginar qual seja. E então, já deu uma bronca no seu namoradinho para ele aprender a não brincar mais de bancar o maníacoco-perseguidor?– antes que Milo conseguisse perceber a frase já saíra de sua boca em um tom demasiadamente irônico, o que deixou o francês mais alarmado.

- É, era isso mesmo mas... Bem, quero me desculpar pelo comportamento infantil do Saga, e agradecer por não ter procurado a polícia ou tornado a situação ainda mais desagradável. – Camus estava muito constrangido com aquilo. Realmente precisava se lembrar de dar um murro em Saga assim que este aparecesse em sua frente – Enfim, vou me assegurar de que isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Ah, era só isso então... – Milo fez uma cara meio decepcionada. O francês olhou sem entender a reação do outro.

- O que você achou que eu queria falar? – perguntou Camus secamente.

-Ahn... É que... Bom, depois de tudo acho que na verdade o espantoso foi você ter vindo até aqui para dizer isso né... – Milo coçou a cabeça sem graça.

Camus arregalou os olhos, _entendendo perfeitamente os pensamentos do grego_. Encarou-o com mais frieza que de costume.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você achou que ia conseguir me dobrar com alguma conversinha fiada que me convenceria de que você tornou-se um cara legal e confiável e que nós poderíamos nos tornar bons amigos novamente e aí, com o tempo, eu iria amolecendo com você, porque afinal eu ainda gosto muito de você e puxa vida, você mudou não é mesmo e...

Milo estava com uma expressão culpada enquanto o francês proferia seu discurso relatando com uma exatidão assombrosa os planos que o loiro havia feito para a relação (?) dos dois. Começara mesmo a se sentir desesperançado até que ouviu _aquela_ frase.

Nesse momento ele se sentiu pleno. Quase podia ouvir _We Are The Champions_ tocando ao fundo, embora naquele momento a loja estivesse tomada pela música do The Clash de um disco que Aioria deixara tocando. Milo poderia jurar até mesmo que o sol começara a brilhar mais forte e mais bonito, apesar de já ter anoitecido. Enfim, estava se sentindo como um tolo personagem de uma tola comédia romântica!

- Você ainda gosta muito de mim? – Milo perguntou sorrindo, ainda com cara de quem não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

Foi só então que Camus percebeu que ficara tão empolgado com a chance de dizer para aquele grego maldito o que queria que acabou falando também o que não devia. Decidiu que era melhor sair daquele lugar antes que acabasse fazendo alguma coisa de que pudesse se arrepender depois. Virou-se para sair mas Milo insistiu:

- Ainda gosta, não é? Eu conheço você, Camus! Você não mudou nada, continua com esse jeito seco, distante, mas acaba mostrando o que você pensa de verdade quando fica nervoso.

- Mas você é muito infantil mesmo! Não amadureceu nada desde aquela época...

Camus estava indignado, mas Milo não ligou nem um pouquinho:

- Você ainda gosta de mim! – cantarolou o loiro, irritando o outro ainda mais, enquanto Camus prometia a si mesmo que manteria o controle.

- E você continua metido e presunçoso e, com certeza não mudou em outros aspectos negativos também, por isso, não pense que eu vou cair na sua conversa mole. Eu já passei dessa fase faz tempo. Enfim, eu vim até aqui me desculpar pelas atitudes do Saga, o que já fiz, então se me der licença... – disse o ruivo rispidamente.

- É, mas você ainda gosta de mim nééé... – Era perceptível uma nota de deboche aqui e, obviamente isso serviu para deixar Camus ainda mais irritado. O francês não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer até que, olhando sem querer para alguns discos que estavam ao seu lado perguntou:

- Quanto custa esse single do Joy Division?

- Como? – Milo não entendeu a mudança repentina de assunto.

- Bom, eu quero levar um presentinho para o Saga, sabe, para ver se ele começa a se comportar melhor e para de ficar vindo atrás de você, porque não é uma boa influência e eu também não quero que ele se prejudique por causa de tão pouco – "pronto, Camus, está reassumindo o controle, agora não deixe o inimigo te abalar novamente", o ruivo pensou e ao ver a expressão irritada de Milo concluiu – então, pode embrulhar por gentileza?

- Ah, claro, pode deixar, eu vou fazer o embrulho do presente do seu namoradinho, fica tranqüilo. Milo virou-se de costas para o ruivo enquanto fazia o embrulho.

- Pronto, tá aqui.Ah, não, deixa – disse Milo quando Camus pegou a carteira e perguntou novamente o preço. Sorrindo, completou - É por conta da casa, já que você ainda...

Camus ia xingar, mas sabia que não iria adiantar e só serviria para prolongar aquele diálogo ridículo. Além disso já havia demorado demais por ali. Pegou o pacote e foi embora sem deixar o loiro terminar a frase. Milo ficou olhando para o lugar onde o francês estivera por um tempo, até que, de repente deu um enorme sorriso e voltou-se para a seção onde estava o disco do Joy Division que Camus levara:

- É, Ian Curtis, morra de inveja! Lindão o meu francês né! Quero dizer, por enquanto não é meu, mas logo logo...

* * *

- Por onde vocês andaram? Eu estava aqui morta de preocupação! Mu, meu filho você já vem tão pouco aqui visitar a mamãe e ainda some no meio do jantar? Me diga o que foi, tem alguma coisa errada?

Ao ver Mu e Shaka entrando pela sala de casa pouco depois das onze, a mãe do ariano começou a despejar perguntas sobre os dois, sem ao menos lhes dar tempo de respirar ou responder. Além disso, o teor das indagações era tão variado que Shaka já começava a ficar tonto. Realmente, como Milo havia comentado, os anos deixaram a mãe do amigo um tanto...excêntrica.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar com nada, Dona Savitri – o loiro achou melhor intervir ao perceber que o amigo estava com cara de que ia dizer algo que a mãe não iria ficar satisfeita em ouvir – o Mu estava meio nervoso, mas ele logo se acalmou e depois acabou me mostrando um pouquinho da cidade...É um lugar muito agradável.

- Ah, querido, deviam ficar amanhã até o final da tarde então, aí nós todos poderíamos dar um passeio pela cidade e...

- Nem pensar!

A mãe de Mu falava animadamente mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelo filho, o que deixou a mulher irritada. Mu parecia arrependido e já se encolheu um pouco, esperando a mãe começar um longo sermão sobre filhos ingratos e malcriados, mas Shaka socorreu o amigo novamente.

-Hmm, infelizmente não vai dar, Dona Savitri, eu tinha... Eh... Marcado com o meu orientador amanhã e não posso cancelar, sabe. E como ainda me perco pela cidade, preciso da ajuda do Mu para não perder o compromisso. Mas uma outra hora nós viremos com mais tempo e aí quem sabe... – Shaka disse sorrindo.

-Ah sim, eu entendo. Mas como você é esforçado! Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você! Espero que consiga enfiar algum juízo na cabeça desse menino aqui, não é? – disse a mulher apertando a bochecha do filho, aparentemente esquecida de que estavam prestes a brigar momentos antes.

Shaka sorriu e não disse nada, enquanto Mu resmungava que estava cansado e que teriam que levantar cedo para ir embora no dia seguinte e puxou o amigo em direção ao quarto.

* * *

Após sair da loja para deixar Milo e Camus conversarem em paz - _Espero que o Milo não faça merda de novo!_, pensou – Aioria decidiu que era hora de cuidar um pouco de sua própria vida amorosa e foi procurar por sua amiga ruiva especial na casa dela, afinal, talvez ela topasse ir vê-lo no trabalho e se apaixonasse de vez ao conhecer seu bom gosto musical. Porque ele estava muito...

_"Não, melhor nem pensar nisso por enquanto, só vai dar problema! Vamos devagar Aioria"_ – censurou-se.

Chegou na casa de Marin junto com a própria ruiva que acabava de voltar do trabalho.

- Não esperava te ver hoje, você não vai trabalhar? – perguntou a moça.

- Ah, vou sim, mas só se uma linda donzela fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar para que eu possa lhe dedicar pelo menos a metade das músicas de hoje. Além disso ainda tá meio cedo – explicou Aioria e em seguida beijou mão da garota.

- Ah, mas eu pensei que você ajudasse o Milo na loja...

- È, mas um certo francês apareceu, então ele fechou a Station e praticamente me expulsou de lá! – explicou o leonino.

Marin não conhecia os melhores amigos de Aioria (e nem o próprio Aioria deve-se dizer), há muito tempo, mas já gostava muito dos dois e estava particularmente interessada no "rolo" que Milo e Camus tiveram no passado. A jovem era muito amiga de Camus, a quem conhecia desde criança, embora morassem em países diferentes por causa da amizade entre o pai dela e o do francês, que estudaram juntos.

Ela conhecia bem a natureza fechada de Camus e sabia que este andava muito "abalado" desde o dia em que encontrara (ou reencontrara, melhor dizendo) Milo na reuniãozinha que a jovem havia organizado para apresentar o quase-namorado Aioria aos amigos. Não podia imaginar que a pessoa que fizera seu amigo sofrer tanto pudesse aparecer daquela maneira e, em um primeiro momento deveria ter se sentido muito tentada a odiar o grego (e poderia inclusive ter participado do plano de Saga), mas... Havia um atenuante.

Sim, porque Aioria havia contado as desventuras da paixão mal-sucedida do jovem Milo em terras estrangeiras longínquas. E ela, como romântica que era, embora não o admitisse nem sob tortura, achou a história linda, praticamente um conto sobre redenção através do amor que infelizmente tinha um final triste, afinal, os mocinhos não ficavam juntos.

Assim, ela odiava e era solidária a Milo, que afinal, era um cafajeste, mas havia se redimido e depois voltara a "galinhar" porque não tinha esperanças de reencontrar o francês (na verdade o pequeno defeito de Milo não se devia exatamente a isso, pois era um traço da personalidade do rapaz, mas Marin não sabia disso, e afinal, quem iria contradizê-la?) . E como percebeu que Camus ainda amava o grego, decidiu ajudar de alguma forma sem que o ruivo soubesse, ou ele ficaria consideravelmente irritado.

- E o que ele queria? – a ruiva estava curiosa. Não combinava nem um pouco com o seu amigo tão racional entrar assim, espontaneamente, em "território inimigo".

- Eu não consegui descobrir, porque fui expulso. Mas se tudo estiver quebrado por lá amanhã pode deixar que eu aviso.

- Não, o Camus não é disso. Quando alguma coisa o incomoda ele ignora e pronto. – disse Marin pensativa – Deve ter a ver com as gracinhas do Saga...

- Não acha que eles possam se acertar?

- Duvido! Rápido assim é pouco provável, vindo daquele francês lá...

- Mas nem tipo, ficar bons amigos? – insistiu Aioria.

A jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente. O leonino então deu de ombros e a abraçou subitamente. Ela riu com o gesto do rapaz, que a ergueu um pouco e os dois se beijaram demoradamente. Por fim Aioria disse:

-Mas agora, minha musa, vamos deixar aqueles dois para lá! Eu vou te levar lá na Clampdown e te dedicar um set inteirinho do The Cure que você adora!

- Você gosta mais que eu! – Marin disse acusadora.

- Mentira! Eu sei que o seu sonho era percorrer a Europa atrás de uma turnê do Cure, admita!

- Tá bom vai! Mas isso já faz tempo, eu tinha uns quinze anos – ela confessou, e os dois começaram a rir.

- Eu sabia, velha senhora! Eu tenho faro para essas coisas! Agora vamos, senão eu chego atrasado no serviço! – Aioria disse antes de beijar Marin mais uma vez.

* * *

As horas passavam, a madrugada chegou e Mu não conseguiu nem mesmo dar um cochilo. Sentia-se muito perdido. Sua cabeça estava confusa e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo consigo. Como pudera?! Como?! Mas o pior é que...ele gostou, muito. E ainda aquela conversa estranha depois e...E Shaka também parecia ter gostado, mas, mesmo assim não era certo...Ou era?

O ariano estava deitado já fazia tempo, pensando no que acontecera entre ele e Shaka horas atrás. Aliás, não sabia porque estava tão preocupado com isso, já que o loiro não parecia incomodado e agora dormia tranqüilamente na cama improvisada ao lado da sua no quarto onde Mu dormia quando ainda morava com os pais.

"E agora? Será que não vai ficar constrangedor lá na nossa casa e...Saco, eu tenho que parar com isso! Lá em casa, lá em casa! Se bem que ele também mora lá, então também é casa dele. E se o Shaka não quiser nada comigo, e se...Espera, EU não quero nada com o Shaka! Ou quero? Bom, ele ficou tão...Mas que saco, eu estou ficando igual ao Milo, credo e se alguém fica sabendo, já pensou e..."

- Mu, eu acho melhor você dormir logo, porque afinal a gente vai ter que voltar cedo amanhã, não é verdade?

Mu pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Shaka chamando sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro sentado, com cara de sono. Este, vendo que o amigo estava um pouco perturbado, perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mu? Você tava tão pensativo...

- Não, não tava não, Está tudo bem comigo – negou o ariano, envergonhado.

- Não tá não, você estava pensando demais e...Não perdeu a mania de falar sozinho sem perceber – Shaka concluiu sorrindo.

- Ah, não perdi, né...

- Não, não perdeu – confirmou o loiro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, Mu sem-graça, enquanto Shaka parecia tentar decifrar alguma coisa na expressão do amigo.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou o indiano finalmente.

- Ah... Não, quero dizer... O que exatamente?

- Não sei, é isso que eu estou perguntando. – Mu disse finalmente, constrangido.

- Ah, só isso mesmo?

- É, acho que sim, espero que você não tenha ficado chateado comigo eu... Não sei o que me deu na hora, eu devia estar com a cabeça muito cheia mesmo – o ariano riu sem graça.

- Ah tá... Não precisa ficar preocupado, eu não me chateei – disse o loiro voltando a se deitar.

Apesar da resposta dada por Shaka, Mu percebeu que o loiro parecia um pouco... Decepcionado? Estranho, muito estranho... Mas será que ele então? Mu decidiu que era melhor não pensar nisso agora, definitivamente.Mas amanhã quem sabe ele... _"Para com isso Mu!"_ – pensou, recriminando-se.

E mudando um pouco o foco de suas ponderações pensou em como a casa de sua histérica mãe não era o lugar mais adequado para certos "questionamentos", porque além de tudo ela tinha um certo faro para esse tipo de coisa e, se ela sequer sonhasse com o que passava pela cabecinha de seu filho mais novo, estejam certos de que a mulher teria um enfarte fulminante. Isso logo após matar o garoto, é claro.

* * *

Ok, Camus admitia, foi uma atitude tola e precipitada. Devia ter deixado Milo para lá e que Saga o matasse de medo o quanto antes, assim seus problemas estariam resolvidos, já que a partir de agora teria que habitar a mesma cidade que aquele grego amaldiçoado! Mas era incrível como aquele maldito continuava o mesmo convencido da época em que namoraram!

O francês estava inconformado. Ia dirigindo em direção à sua casa imerso em pensamentos a respeito do loiro da loja de discos. Ah sim, isso foi inesperado, jamais imaginara Milo como um tipo de cara que se estabelece, monta um negócio e tal...Se bem que desde aquela época o grego era louco por música, então talvez não fosse tão inesperado assim. Camus deu um sorrisinho amargo. E agora Milo sabia...Com certeza o maldito não lhe daria um segundo de paz de agora em diante.

Porque Camus sentia que Milo ainda estava interessado nele. Talvez porque achasse um desafio interessante conquistar duas vezes uma pessoa que todos sempre consideraram "indiferente a tudo".

Mas a verdade era uma só: Há muito tempo já não era indiferente a Milo, e mesmo com a traição deste e sua volta para a Inglaterra, Camus não conseguira deixar de pensar nele. E às vezes ainda doía porque na época em que _aquilo_ acontecera, mesmo sendo pouco mais que um adolescente, ele realmente gostava daquele desgraçado e até chegara a pensar que...

Sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ele devia fazer alguma coisa! Mas o quê? Uma vingança, talvez...Não seria muita infantilidade. Deveria ter ignorado completamente o desgraçado desde o início.

Mas agora o estrago estava feito e Camus se sentia completamente desorientado. E ele não era muito acostumado a isso, então concluiu que estava precisando de um bom conselho vindo de uma pessoa sensata. Urgentemente. que E o pior é que não havia ninguém com quem se sentisse disposto a conversar sobre aquilo. Saga estava viajando (e, Camus admitia, nem sempre preenchia o requisito _sensatez_), Shura não era a pessoa mais adequada (_seria constrangedor demais_ - pensou), talvez Marin...

"_Não"_ – decidiu o ruivo – _"O melhor é pensar no que fazer para segurar o Saga quando ele voltar e souber dessa história, porque é óbvio que ele não vai parar com o seu novo hobby favorito assim, do nada"._

Camus sempre desanimava ao pensar em como ele, sistemático como era, só se envolvia com gente insana, cafajeste, pretensiosa ou todas as anteriores.

* * *

- Cansativa a viagem, hein?! Toda vez que você visita a sua mãe tem que lidar com isso? – disse Shaka divertido enquanto entrava com Mu em seu apartamento. Este parecia satisfeito por já estar a uma distância razoável e segura do resto da família, especialmente da mãe.

- Você nem imagina, precisava ver a última festa de natal... – O ariano sentou-se pesadamente no sofá, cansado da viagem.

- Mas vocês não são cristãos! – disse o loiro sem entender.

- Mas é uma oportunidade perfeita para reunir a família em uma grande comemoração alegre e divertida – Mu disse irônico – e esse ano você VAI TER que participar. Sem escapatória.

- Ah, não pode ser tão ruim assim... – ponderou o loiro, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Para você não vai ser não é, ela te adora. Você é o modelo que a minha mãe tem de um filho ideal. Estudioso, educado, sem amigos que não valem nada...

- Eu acho que os seus amigos são boas pessoas.

- Ela não acha. Para Dona Savitri a pior coisa que me aconteceu foi ter conhecido o "imprestável" do Milo, porque depois disso eu não "fiz nada que prestasse nessa vida". Não que eu me importe muito mas é chato ouvir a mesma coisa toda vez que conversamos...

- Bom, ela se preocupa com você, não é? Mas porque o Milo é tão má influência? – Shaka perguntou curioso a respeito do que poderia ter feito a mãe do ariano desenvolver aquele ódio mortal pelo grego.

- É...Bem...Ahn... - Mu parecia hesitante em contar o que havia acontecido, o que deixou Shaka desconfiado.

- O que ele aprontou, Mu?

- Ah, não foi nada sério, Shaka! – disse o tibetano sem-graça ao se lembrar do incidente. Não conseguia visualizar o seu comportado amigo aprovando certas atitudes de Milo naquele dia...

- Deve ter sido, você tá todo vermelho! – o loiro insistiu, aparentando irritação – Espera! Ele deu em cima de você?

- Claro que não, Shaka! Ele nunca deu em cima de mim, mas eu e a minha mãe o flagramos em uma situação... Hã... Vamos chamar de constrangedora, com um outro cara lá no estoque da Station. E se ela já não gostava muito do Milo antes, imagina depois de acrescentar "devassidão" às qualidades dele...

Mu achou que o indiano estava meio estranho. Parecia até que estava com ciúme dele com Milo! "_Espera aí! Será que... Não, não pode ser isso!"_ – o ariano recusava-se a entender, embora já estivesse até meio óbvio que acontecia ali, pois logo Shaka continuou o "interrogatório":

- Mas então você nunca se interessou por ele?

- Não, por ele nunca! – Mu achou que aquilo estava realmente esquisito.

- E por alguma outra pessoa?

- Já, mas nunca foi nada muito sério e eu não ligo muito... Mas por que você quer saber sobre isso?

- Nenhuma mulher em especial? Quero dizer, gosta de mulheres em especial? – Shaka estava ficando confuso também. Não tinha a menor idéia do que o levara a fazer àquelas perguntas e agora não conseguia nem mesmo organizar bem as idéias.

- QUÊ? – Perguntou Mu sem entender. Shaka endoidou, só podia...

_"Que pergunta cretina foi essa, Shaka__?__"_ – o loiro se recriminou – _"Ah, dessa vez dane-se! Ele já deve estar pensando algo ruim mesmo!"_. E logo o indiano viu-se dizendo, para sua própria surpresa:

- Eu vou tomar isso como um não...

E no instante seguinte puxou um espantado Mu por cima de si, beijando-o de maneira afoita e apaixonada.

* * *

Dois homens identicamente belos desciam de um carro de modelo recente, mas que parecia já ter visto dias melhores de tão enlameado que estava. Saga havia relutado um pouco em ir ao festival em Manchester junto com seu irmão, mas tinha que admitir que fora bem divertido, apesar de algumas bandas serem lamentáveis...

- O seu problema é que você tem que ver tudo com olhos de crítico! – retrucou Kanon quando o irmão explicou porque algumas das bandas eram tão obviamente péssimas – de vez em quando faz bem desligar o cérebro e só aproveitar!

- Tipo você em um show de alguma banda grunge? – perguntou Saga ironicamente. Sabia que o irmão não gostava nem um pouco do gênero.

- Também não força né! Duvido que possa surgir alguma coisa pior que aquele pastiche de rock! – disse o outro gêmeo revoltado.

- Deixa de ser tão xiita, vai! Tem bandas boas e ruins, como em todos os estilos, você devia dar outra chance...

- Não, obrigado, vou deixar passar – resmungou Kanon enquanto tiravam a sua mochila do porta malas – Mas mudando de assunto, e o seu namoradinho, vai marcar com ele quando? Tô louco para conhecer aquele tal do novo amiguinho dele...

* * *

_Olá de novo!_

_Antes de mais nada, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Eu preciso aprender a não ser tão atrapalhada com tudo.Esse capítulo foi meio complicado de escrever, eu refiz algumas coisas, mas acho que talvez esteja um pouco cansativo porque tem muito diálogo e pouca ação. Enfim, espero que não esteja muito ruim._

_Ah sim, o título do capítulo é um trecho da música "Everything Flows" da banda Teenage Fanclub, que está no disco "A Catholic Education" e"Clampdown", que na fic é o nome da boate onde o Aioria faz a discotecagem vem de uma música da banda The Clash, do cd "London Calling". Não sei se estou esquecendo nenhuma referência mas qualquer coisa é só me perguntar._

_Agradeço muitíssimo a todos que estão lendo a fic, a quem me deixou reviews e principalmente à menina Lhu que fez o imenso favor de revisar o capítulo para mim. Muito obrigada mesmo! E eu vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo. _

_Abraços!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Capítulo 6 - ****And a letter in your writing doesn't mean you're not dead**

"Definitivamente... hoje o dia não será nada bom!"

Foi o primeiro pensamento que Camus teve ao acordar naquela manhã de domingo, uma idéia que lhe veio à mente com a força de uma certeza inabalável e aquela carga de fatalidade que os fatos inevitáveis às vezes possuem. Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça para afastar estas sensações e idéias tão estranhas porque, afinal, o que poderia acontecer de tão ruim, assim, do nada? Isso sem contar que era cedo demais para uma pessoa como ele, tão acostumada a ser prática e centrada, ficar com "esquisitices premonitórias".

Levantou-se. Era melhor procurar alguma coisa útil para fazer.

Foi organizar as coisas no seu apartamento antes de começar a adiantar algumas revisões que precisaria entregar na editora onde trabalhava. Mas não conseguia sossegar porque agora, eram pensamentos sobre um passado recente que começavam a lhe atormentar.

"_Você ainda gosta de mim!"_

Camus arregalou os olhos, irritado com a lembrança. Era como se aquele maldito estivesse ali, ao seu lado, repetindo aquela cena ridícula da noite anterior. Maldição! Por que aquelas coisas tinham que acontecer com ele? Jamais teria se mudado para a Inglaterra se imaginasse que Milo estaria morando lá e que havia chances de se encontrarem novamente.

"_Mas agora já está feito_" - pensou o ruivo desolado. De qualquer maneira, tentou consolar-se, pelo menos uma lição valiosa resultaria daquele episódio: não faria mais absolutamente nada sem pensar e repensar pelo menos umas dez vezes nas possíveis conseqüências e, somente após pesar prós e contras iria agir. Isso talvez ajudasse a não ficar revivendo mentalmente momentos pavorosos (pelo menos para ele).

_"Mas você ainda gosta de mim!"_

Sacudiu a cabeça de forma exasperada, tentando sem sucesso expulsar a imagem mental do dono daquela voz que, naquele momento e nas atuais circunstâncias, considerava tão irritante.

Começou a varrer o chão com força excessiva, tentando se livrar de todo e qualquer pensamento que pudesse tentar emergir. Em seguida foi cuidar de outras tarefas prosaicas como arrumar a cama, aspirar o chão e preparar algo para comer. Mas seu verdadeiro objetivo ao realizar estas ações não foi atingido porque ora ainda pensava em Milo, ora voltava a ter sensações estranhas relacionadas à iminente aproximação de um pequeno desastre.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois de começar a arrumação do apartamento, Camus sentou-se em seu escritório para adiantar alguns trabalhos de revisão da editora em que trabalhava. Não que isso fosse mesmo sua função, na verdade viera à Inglaterra a pedido de seu pai, dono de uma grande editora francesa que andava expandindo os negócios, para cuidar do trabalho "burocrático" da nova filial. Mas, ainda na França, o ruivo gostava de cuidar pessoalmente da parte mais técnica de algumas edições e pretendia continuar fazendo o mesmo ainda que agora tivesse outras responsabilidades.

Tentava se concentrar no texto. Uma frase, duas, um parágrafo. Uma lembrança:_ "Ainda gosta, não é? Eu conheço você, Camus! "_

Sacudiu a cabeça irritado e, enquanto bagunçava um pouco os cabelos com uma das mãos começou a resmungar algo sobre "ser um idiota" e "precisar aprender a ter amor-próprio". Enfim, aquilo que seria esperado em um momento como esse, que não era nada perto de uma bela fossa, mas envolvia remorso e irritação profunda. E eis que a "sensação-de-aproximação-de-tragédia" voltou. Mas, desta vez, ela veio acompanhada pela irritante impressão de estar sendo observado com insistência por alguém. Virou-se e acabou levando um susto.

Na verdade, eram dois "alguéns" que o observavam, porque realmente, ver Camus nervoso e resmungando sozinho enquanto se descabelava era uma cena digna de nota. Continuaram assim por um tempo até que o francês percebeu que já não estava sozinho.

- Mas que coisa, Saga! Não já te pedi para entrar desse jeito? Até parece um fantasma! - reclamou o ruivo ao se recompor do susto.

- Me desculpe, mas eu achei que o fato de ter a chave da sua casa significaria poder entrar a qualquer hora sem precisar chamar, não? Pelo menos foi pensando nisso que te dei a chave do meu apartamento - disse o grego divertido.

- É verdade... Eu estava distraído, me desculpe. - disse Camus meio sem-graça.

E só então lembrou-se da presença do outro alguém em seu apartamento. E de repente a lembrança do primeiro pensamento do dia voltou. Impressionante! Então realmente fora uma previsão porque se aquela pessoa estava ali, então não apenas o dia, mas a semana, o mês e possivelmente o resto do século não seriam bons...

- E aí, cunhadinho, sentiu saudades? - perguntou Kanon com um tom alegre, debochado, irônico e divertido. Sim, tudo isso junto.

O francês o encarou, sem dizer nada. Porque às vezes é difícil acreditar que uma coisa desagradável aconteceu mesmo quando ela está ai, parada ao lado do irmão gêmeo acenando para você.

Não era que Camus detestasse Kanon ou que tivesse algo contra ele. Não era isso. O irmão de Saga até que era uma pessoa divertida, do tipo que era excelente companhia em uma reunião com os amigos onde é legal ter uma pessoa que conte as aventuras verídicas mais escabrosas e todo tipo de anedota divertida para descontrair o ambiente mas... O problema era que as reuniões com os amigos terminavam e só sobravam os problemas. Kanon tinha o estranho poder de colocar a todos em sua volta em grandes roubadas.

- Que foi, cunhadinho? Ah, já sei, estava com saudades e agora nem consegue acreditar que eu estou aqui, não é? - disse Kanon abraçando o ruivo, que tentava se desvencilhar irritado.

Pensando melhor, ele bem que detestava Kanon, pelo menos de vez em quando...

* * *

Já havia algum tempo que Milo estava ali, largado sem camisa no chão da sala de seu apartamento. Não, ele não estava bêbado e, como sabemos, também não estava curtindo uma fossa e nem nada do gênero. Ele só estava pensando na vida, sem maiores compromissos. Porque é claro que uma manhã de domingo é o melhor momento para se adotar uma atitude reflexiva a respeito da própria existência. E se você puder fazer isso enquanto houve sua magnífica coleção de discos do _Motorhead_, então tudo fica melhor ainda.

E Milo realmente estava ouvindo seus discos em um volume indecentemente alto. Naquele momento ouvia o famigerado _Orgasmatron_ para a alegria dos vizinhos, que faziam questão de demonstrar seu entusiasmo com aquela seção de batidas nas paredes e no teto. Claro que era em vão, pois nosso protagonista não se abalava com tão pouco.

No momento o loiro pensava nas coisas que precisaria fazer na próxima semana (e pelo menos a metade delas, deve-se comentar, ele provavelmente esqueceria antes do amanhecer do próximo dia).

"_Tenho que conferir as contas deste mês...Lembrar de falar com o contador também, saco. Ah é, preciso repensara disposição das estantes da Station, porque não vai dar certo se o povo continuar trombando com a prateleira de blues... Pelo menos eu não vou precisar comprar ingresso para o show do Bruce Springsteen, porque o Mu deve ir com o tal do Shaka, então eu nem preciso ir junto. Quero ver como aquele tonto ainda acaba se arranjado..."_

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com esse último pensamento. Também precisava lembrar de importunar Mu um pouco mais sobre isso durante a semana (disso ele não iria esquecer, com certeza). E então, invariavelmente, seus pensamentos o conduziram até uma outra pessoa que ele andara importunando um pouquinho recentemente. Um certo jovem muito bem apessoado que se esforçou para conseguir agüentar as pequenas e inocentes provocações de Milo, mas não obteve sucesso.

Ok, pensou, enquanto lembrava do dia anterior, talvez tivesse forçado um pouco mas Ele ainda ficava lindo irritado! O loiro não conseguia deixar de se admirar quando pensava nos efeitos do tempo sobre o francês. O ruivo ganhou um porte tão altivo, um olhar, uma elegância, e ao mesmo tempo... Não havia mudado quase nada.

Sentou-se e foi trocar o disco. Pensando melhor, rock tão bronco não combinava muito com o seu ruivo. Do que será que ele gostava agora? Se lembrava bem, na época em que se conheceram ele já fazia um estilo bem fechadão, gostava de progressivo (aqui Milo torceu o nariz em desagrado), embora o loiro tenha trabalhado duro para mudar a opinião de Camus. Mas ele também ouvia coisas como Talking Heads e Gang of Four, então Milo nunca o considerara um caso perdido no quesito gosto musical.

Lembrou do disco do Joy Division que o ruivo queria comprar no dia anterior. Sim, aquilo com certeza lhe custaria alguns dentes se Saga ainda estivesse com aquela disposição homicida de dias atrás, mas simplesmente não conseguira resistir. Era infantil, bem sabia, mas acontece que o sangue ferveu quando viu o _seu Camus_ falar em levar um presentinho para o namorado. Como se um babaca daquele quilate merecesse o _seu Camus_!

Nesse ponto, vale a pena abrir um parêntese para mencionar que, antes do ressurgimento do francês em sua vida, ou seja, em um período anterior ao início desta história, Milo achava Saga um _puta_ crítico de música, com um gosto musical espetacular e que, além de tudo, era bonito, sem cara de "nerd de música". Inclusive, em certa ocasião, durante conversa informal com o pessoal da loja (os amigos e os freqüentadores mais assíduos) após umas duas cervejas, afirmou com veemência que _"Catava o cara, sem dó, sem piedade e sem remorso!"._ Obviamente, nas atuais circunstâncias, se alguém tentar fazer Milo relembrar disso, ele vai negar. Com veemência. Até o fim.

Mas o que fazer para reconquistar a confiança do Camus? Sim, porque o problema ali era, acima de tudo, confiança.

Se fosse pensar bem, seria uma missão bem difícil – _"Se bem que ele ainda gosta de mim!"_, pensou com um sorrisinho vitorioso e satisfeito - Primeiro, tinha como obstáculo a própria personalidade de Camus, que desde sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que parecia erguer uma barreira em torno de si, fazendo de tudo para se manter a uma determinada distância dos outros. Disso Milo sabia. Só se Camus confiasse demais em alguém ele permitia que esse obstáculo fosse ultrapassado. Mas, como se sabe, confiança é difícil de se conquistar e "facinho" de se perder. E aquela que Camus um dia tivera nele foi não perdida, mas bombardeada, incendiada e depois, ainda jogaram sal grosso nos destroços.

Talvez pareça uma reação exagerada para um incidente tão...tolo. Foi uma idiotice, é verdade, mas o francês realmente gostava de Milo, por isso deve ter doído mais e o grego nunca deixaria de se xingar mentalmente por causa disso. Nunca pensou em morrer por isso, afinal, o que se poderia fazer. Mas sentia-se quase com o dever de aproveitar essa segunda chance. O que nos leva ao segundo problema:

Saga, o namorado maníaco.

E aquele ali já deixara claro que seria um problema. Era um adversário a ser respeitado, pensou seriamente. Tinha uma leve idéia a respeito do que fazer, mas isso iria ter que esperar um pouco. Agora não era hora. A não ser que... De repente algo se iluminou em sua mente. Procurou uma das revistas de música que havia guardado e, ao ler um papel que estava dentro dela, sorriu. É, poderia unir o útil ao agradável, com certeza! Depois correu para o telefone para ligar para Marin, que ele já considerava uma aliada em sua nobre causa.

- É isso aí – falou sozinho enquanto discava – o negócio era conhecer o adversário, manter o inimigo perto, ou qualquer porcaria dessas que as pessoas costumam dizer por aí.

* * *

Provavelmente Bruce Springsteen nunca havia escrito uma canção sobre _isso_. Pelo menos não uma de que Mu conseguisse se lembrar naquela hora, porque talvez existisse alguma _b-side_ ultra-secreta que o ariano desconhecesse ou tivesse esquecido. Mas é preciso dar um desconto ao garoto pois, mesmo sendo um grande fã do senhor Springsteen, se naquele momento ele conseguisse dedicar um centésimo da sua mente a estes pensamentos seria muita coisa. O restante de sua consciência (e não só dela, diga-se de passagem) havia sido inteiramente tomado pela presença de Shaka. Primeiro veio aquela conversa esquisita, e agora Shaka o beijara como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sem perceber, Mu envolveu os ombros do loiro com os braços, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Shaka entendeu o gesto do amigo como um incentivo para que continuasse, pois passou a explorar a boca do ariano com a língua enquanto acariciava com delicadeza seus cabelos cor de lavanda e seu rosto. Tentou se virar, invertendo a posição, mas, entretido que estava com o beijo, o indiano esqueceu de um detalhe importantíssimo naquele momento: eles estavam em um sofá.

Sim, nada muito surpreendente, mas era um sofá um pouco apertado, portanto o resultado da ação não poderia ter sido outro: os dois despencaram pesadamente no chão.

- Ai! - exclamou Mu com uma expressão sofrida no rosto, afinal ele caíra primeiro e depois teve que agüentar o peso de Shaka sobre de si.

- Me desculpa Mu! Eu... Eu machuquei você, não foi? Está doendo aonde? Será que machucou em algum lugar? - Shaka falava de uma forma atrapalhada que destoava completamente de seu jeito habitual.

- Shaka, você... - o ariano resmungou por entre os dentes.

- O que? O que foi? - perguntou Shaka preocupado

_"Pronto, é agora? O que é que me deu? Ele deve estar louco de raiva! Eu nunca devia...Ah, Maldição!"_ - pensou o virginiano ainda fora de seu estado normal.

- Você está... Está ajoelhado em cima da minha perna - Mu disse baixinho com uma cara de que estava sentindo dor.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e então percebeu que era verdade, e aquilo devia estar machucando o amigo. Tratou de sair logo de cima da perna do outro, que suspirou aliviado enquanto alisava o joelho doído.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Shaka.

- Ah sim, eu só caí de mal jeito, mas já melhora. E você?

Ah, eu estou bem, você amorteceu a queda... - Deu um sorriso tímido.

- Que bom... - e depois de um breve silêncio Mu continuou - Mas acho que a gente precisava conversar sobre alguma coisa, não é? Desde ontem, eu acho.

- É verdade. Eu quero pedir desculpas, Mu. Eu não sei porque eu fiz..._Aquilo_. E duas vezes, não é? - disse o loiro sem-graça.

- Não sabe? - perguntou o ariano sem entender. Sempre soube que o amigo nunca tomava atitudes precipitadas ou fazia coisas assim, sem saber. _"Ainda mais depois daquela conversa esquisita"_.

- Bom, na verdade eu até sei mas... Ah, você... Talvez isso seja desagradável para você. Mas eu juro, eu não imaginava que fosse acontecer, eu não premeditei nada - Shaka parecia aturdido, sem saber o que dizer - Me desculpe, se isso te incomodar muito eu... Posso procurar outro lugar, não sei.

Mu não estava acostumado a ver seu amigo tão perdido daquele jeito. Ele finalmente havia entendido a situação. Afinal, teve a conversa e o ciúmes de Milo e o dia anterior e... Aquilo provavelmente ia ficar complicado. E era bem inusitado porque, puxa vida, era o Shaka! A gente nunca espera que algo assim aconteça. Mas aquilo não o incomodava, de maneira alguma. Na verdade aquilo tudo o deixava feliz.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Shaka, está tudo bem - disse Mu sorrindo. O loiro olhou para ele e percebeu, aliviado, que o amigo compreendia. A possibilidade de Mu ficar bravo consigo havia deixado-o angustiado.

Os dois se fitaram durante alguns instantes. O tibetano sentia que precisava falar mais alguma coisa para tranqüilizar o amigo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Então decidiu-se. E que todo o resto explodisse, não importava. Estendeu uma mão ligeiramente trêmula e tocou o rosto de Shaka.

Este aceitou o toque por um momento e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, tomou a mão que o acariciava em sua própria. Mu ainda queria dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham. Então, fez o que lhe pareceu mais acertado no momento. Impulsionou corpo um pouco para a frente e tocou os lábios de Shaka com os seus, bem de leve, e logo se afastou. Em seguida abraçou o amigo com força.

- Sinto muito. Isso deve te deixar meio confuso, não? - disse Shaka por fim, ainda abraçado ao ariano.

- Não, não é bem isso - respondeu Mu - mas eu admito que não tenho idéia do que fazer agora.

- Eu não quero que pareça que... Sei lá, que eu estou meio que me impondo, sabe. Eu continuo sendo seu amigo não importa o que aconteça e, se você não quiser, eu vou entender - disse o loiro com firmeza ao ver a expressão pensativa do tibetano.

- Não, não é isso. Eu acho que... Eu, hã... Meio que gosto... De você - disse Mu baixinho, um pouco constrangido. Ainda não havia assimilado bem aquilo tudo - Mas é que...

- O que foi então? - Shaka perguntou, enquanto se rejubilava internamente pela envergonhada confissão do amigo.

Mu se afastou um pouco dele e, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis, indagou:

- Já imaginou a reação da minha mãe quando ela souber?

* * *

Então era isso, suas previsões se concretizaram e agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Não é que Camus não gostasse de Kanon. Não era isso. Na verdade, do seu modo, até que simpatizava com o irmão do namorado, mais do que seria capaz de admitir (embora não fosse "interesse", de maneira alguma, pois além de tudo não tinha saúde física ou mental para isso). Mas preferia manter aquilo que considerava como uma "distância saudável" de Kanon, afinal, o grego possuía _**O Dom**_.

Sim, aquele misterioso e embaraçoso poder de arrumar confusões fenomenais e deixar um imenso rastro de destruição por onde passasse (Nota: Não é que Kanon tivesse um temperamento instável do tipo que provoca danos materiais, mas sim uma tendência de deixar arrasados os pobres coraçõezinhos desavisados que lhe cruzassem o caminho). Falando assim pode parecer um pouco dramático, mas é preciso compreender que este é o ponto de vista de uma pessoa responsável, respeitável e politicamente correta e, para pessoas com estes atributos, gente muito "espontânea" e "desencanada" tende a, no mínimo, não fazer muito sentido.

- Eu não esperava vê-lo por esses dias, Kanon. Pelo que o Saga havia comentado antes de viajar, achei que a sua gravadora estivesse organizando o lançamento sei-lá-de-que... - disse Camus enquanto servia um café para os gêmeos.

- Viu o descaso com que ele fala do meu trabalho, Saga? - perguntou Kanon ao irmão fingindo estar magoado - Ah, isso é uma falta de respeito terrível! Um verdadeiro absurdo!

- Nem esquenta, Kanon, essas pessoas de mentes inferiores que são incapazes de compreender as diferenças entre pós-punk e britpop não merecem um pingo de nossa consideração... - disse Saga sorrindo de maneira condescendente, prevendo o próximo comentário de Camus.

- E isso realmente é uma questão de vital importância para a humanidade, não? - retrucou o francês revirando os olhos - Imaginem o quanto o mundo seria melhor se as pessoas dessem mais atenção às coisas que são realmente importantes, não é verdade...

- Bom ver que você é um menino inteligente e está aprendendo direitinho. Muito bom, tio Saga! - Kanon elogiou como se falasse sério.

- Eu faço o que posso - respondeu o outro gêmeo, e em seguida os dois começaram a rir.

- Mas vocês dois... - Camus resmungou enquanto bebia o seu café, sem prestar mais muita atenção àquela conversa dos dois irmãos. Como se não tivesse nada mais para se preocupar que ficar dando atenção a bandas, músicas e essas bobeiras. Ok, até gostava de ouvir alguma coisa de vez em quando, mas era como faziam as pessoas normais, e não como aqueles dois alucinados que estavam ali do lado, que faziam da "apreciação musical" um modo de vida.

Percebeu depois de alguns instantes que o assunto havia mudado e agora Kanon falava sobre o que viera fazer na cidade, estava ali para a celebração dos quinze anos da gravadora onde trabalhava e da qual, não muito tempo atrás, havia se tornado sócio.

- E nós vamos aproveitar a festa para divulgar uma banda nova e apresentar alguns projetos da MTC para o resto da estação. Vai ser bem legal, numa casa bem bacana, nós distribuímos uns convites para o pessoal do meio, uns fãs das antigas e alguns amigos. É hoje à noite e, obviamente o meu querido e ilustríssimo irmão vai comparecer, portanto, eu faço questão da presença do meu adorado cunhadinho - ao final da explicação Kanon tentou abraçar o francês, que tentava se desvencilhar irritado - Vamos lá vai, eu faço questão. Afinal não é todo dia que lançam um disco produzido por mim, cunhadinho.

- Mas pelo menos a cada três meses sai um - emendou Saga rindo da cara irritada de Camus.

- É verdade - admitiu o outro.

Essa conversa fez o francês lembrar-se do disco que havia trazido no dia anterior. Era melhor se desfazer logo daquela porcaria e não deixá-lo por lá como um lembrete de seu momento de fraqueza na noite passada.

- Ah sim, lembrei...Me larga, vai, Kanon!

Camus soltou-se bruscamente e foi até seu quarto. Voltou de lá com um embrulho e o estendeu para Saga.

- Eu trouxe, mas não sei se você já tem esse. Como me pareceu edição limitada ou alguma coisa assim eu achei que você poderia gostar.

- Que bonitinho! O Saguinha ganhou um presentinho do namoradinho...Que fofinho...- debochou Kanon só para irritar o ruivo.

- Tá morrendo de inveja, não é? - zombou Saga.

- Nem um pouco, se eu quisesse eu também teria um namoradinho ou uma namoradinha - disse convencido.

"Pior é que é verdade" - pensou Camus desolado, recordando sem querer de um adorável episódio não muito antigo em que, durante uma viagem a Nantes, quando os três ficaram hospedados na casa de alguns parentes do ruivo.

Chegando lá Kanon, com seu carisma fora do comum conseguira a proeza de fazer com que um primo de Camus, a noiva deste e uma das criadas da casa ficassem apaixonados por ele, criando uma situação extremamente desagradável para a pobre família desavisada. O aquariano suspeitava que Kanon se envolveu de forma não muito correta com os três, mas achou melhor evitar perguntas constrangedoras. De qualquer maneira o saldo final da viagem não fora muito positivo, mas o episódio serve para comprovar a veracidade da última afirmação do geminiano.

- Ahn... Camus... Onde comprou esse disco? - perguntou Saga.

- Como assim?

- Assim, você não teria ido até uma certa loja que tem nome de disco do David Bowie e que pertence a um certo amiguinho nosso, não?

- Ah, foi sim - respondeu o francês e, em tom de reprimenda, acrescentou - Eu fui até lá me desculpar pelo seu comportamento idiota e agradecer ao Milo por não ter chamado a polícia e...

- Bowie em qual fase? - Interrompeu Kanon num tom de quem considerava sua pergunta muito importante.

- _Thin White Duke_, o moleque apesar de tudo tem bom gosto... - Saga respondeu como se fizesse uma constatação desagradável, ainda olhando fixamente para a capa do disco.

- De fato - concordou o outro gêmeo - geralmente esses caras gostam de cada porcaria...

- Mas afinal, qual é o problema? - perguntou Camus - O que tem de tão interessante nessa...

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram quando viu o que Saga olhava com tanta atenção. Não dava para acreditar _naquilo_! Só podia ser brincadeira! Se bem que, pelo que se lembrava do comportamento de Milo (e, pensou com desgosto, também pelo que tivera a oportunidade de presenciar recentemente) era provável que, de alguma maneira, aquilo não fosse uma brincadeira.

"Dançou, Babaca! É de mim que o Camus gosta! Se prepara, Otário!"

Milo escrevera este simpático recadinho para sala com pincel atômico na capa do disco. "Realmente" - Camus pensou exasperado - "fica difícil dizer quem é o mais infantil nessa história". O ruivo sentiu o impulso de voltar correndo no primeiro vôo para a França, para bem longe daqueles loucos.

- O moleque é petulante mesmo, viu, Kanon? Parece que não tem amor à vida...

A expressão de Saga brilhava com o fogo do desafio aceito, mas Kanon não respondeu nada. Seu olhar divertido pousava ora no irmão, com seu sorrisinho malicioso, ora em Camus, que parecia indignado com aquilo tudo. Por fim, mirou os garranchos rabiscados na capa do disco.

"Milo é... Definitivamente, gosto do seu estilo, Cowboy" - concluiu Kanon após pensar um pouco sobre aquilo.

* * *

Levemente irritado, Shaka soprou a franja loira como se quisesse afastá-la do rosto enquanto consultava o relógio pela décima-sexta vez na última hora (sim, ele estava contando, o que mostra que o rapaz já estava ficando impaciente). Atrasos o incomodavam muito, pois ele próprio sempre se esforçava para cumprir seus compromissos no devido horário. Ah, e pensar que todos costumavam elogiar tanto a tal pontualidade britânica...

"Tudo bem, o professor é um homem ocupado" - ponderou - "Mas essa reunião em pleno domingo foi idéia dele! Não custava nada ter dado um jeito de avisar que iria se atrasar tanto assim". O indiano ficava mais indignado porque tivera que sair correndo logo numa hora em que ele e Mu estavam entretidos. Bem que sentira vontade de deixar o professor esperando, mas ao final a responsabilidade (e um ariano preocupado também) falou mais alto.

E agora ali estava ele, esperando como um tonto naquele café. "A garçonete já devia estar achando esquisito", pensou ao reparar em como a moça volta e meia o encarava enquanto servia as mesas.

Olhou no relógio pela décima-sétima vez. E o pior era pensar que, com aquela história, perdia preciosos minutos ao lado de Mu. Que maneira de desperdiçar um domingo!

- Com licença, é o senhor Shaka? - uma voz masculina, porém suave o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, sou sim - respondeu, virando-se para a pessoa que o chamava. Era um garoto de uns dezoito anos, com cabelos verdes à altura dos ombros e feições delicadas - E você é...

- Eu me chamo Shun, sou sobrinho do professor Hashidera. Esse é meu irmão Ikki, que trabalha como ajudante do nosso tio - apresentou o garoto indicando com a mão o jovem moreno, de cara amarrada que o acompanhava.

- Muito prazer, querem se sentar, ou alguma coisa? - Shaka se esforçava para ser cortês com os dois apesar de sua irritação.

- Não, não. Nós só viemos te trazer um recado do meu tio - explicou Shun enquanto olhava de forma reprovadora para o irmão - Na verdade, era para o Ikki ter vindo antes, mas ele perdeu a hora e...

- É o seguinte, o velho não vai poder vir e mandou te pedir desculpas. E vê se para de fazer essa cara, Shun, não é como se eu tivesse matado alguém - Ikki pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, encarando Shaka desafiador.

Os olhos de Shaka se estreitaram perigosamente. Então perdera o seu tempo como um idiota por causa da falta de responsabilidade de um moleque? Começou a abrir e fechar as mãos, como um gato furioso experimentando as unhas. "Calma Shaka, não vale a pena ficar nervoso por causa disso. É só deixar para lá, vá para sua casa meditar um pouco" - disse mentalmente a si mesmo, para se acalmar.

- Sinto muito por tê-lo feito esperar à toa, senhor Shaka - desculpou-se Shun ao perceber que o loiro havia ficado irritado.

- Não tem problema, Shun - disse ao garoto mais novo - durante a semana eu converso com o Professor Hashidera e espero... - olhou para Ikki prestes a lhe dar alguns "bons conselhos" sobre responsabilidade e compromisso com o trabalho. Afinal, assim como daquela vez era algo que não seria considerado tão importante poderia ter sido algo realmente sério. Mas achou melhor manter a política do "ficar controlado e deixar para lá" - ...espero que tenham um bom dia.

Pagou a conta do café e foi embora.

- Ele ficou bem irritado. E com razão, não é? - disse Shun para o irmão, sentando-se em uma das mesas.

- E daí? - Ikki respondeu aparentando desdém, enquanto observava o indiano se afastar.

- Como "e daí", Ikki? Você sabe que tem que...

- Nem começa com o sermão, já basta o tio para falar na minha orelha.

- Ele vai acabar é arranjando outro ajudante se você continuar com essas mancadas.

Ikki nem prestava atenção no que o irmão dizia. Ficara com vontade de rir da cara do loiro enquanto este se segurava para não xingá-lo "Deve ter ficado com medinho" - pensou, debochado, esboçando um meio-sorriso - "Se bem que ele era bem bonito até..."

* * *

Se existia uma coisa de que Milo gostava em seu trabalho era das possibilidades de diversão que este oferecia. Sim, porque como conhecia e tinha amizade com as pessoas certas (a quem concedia descontos de vinte por cento e prioridade na reserva de material raro em sua loja) conseguira um convite para a festa da gravadora mais incrível da Inglaterra. Embora não estivesse ali só pela diversão. Havia combinado com Marin que também iria discutir algumas táticas de guerrilha para a "Operação Reconquista" e também pediria para ela contar o que sabia sobre Saga, para saber como lidar melhor com o cara (ou, em último caso, arranjar o endereço para enviar uma bomba para a casa dele).

Mas seus planos haviam sido frustrados por causa de um fator: Aioria. Porque o amigo também viera e, naquele momento, Marin parecia mais interessada em ficar "pendurada" no leonino que em discutir os problemas da vida amorosa de Milo. E como ele próprio não estava no clima para tentar arrumar alguém pode-se dizer que a festa, que deveria estar sensacional, não parecia mais tão divertiva. E por isso só lhe restara uma opção: o bar.

Se pelo menos o Mu tivesse vindo, poderiam conversar, já que o tibetano nunca pegava ninguém assim mesmo. mas na última hora ele ligara avisando que não iria. "Aliás ele parecia felizinho demais para o meu gosto. Preciso ver amanhã o que é que ele anda aprontando.." - pensou enquanto tomava mais um drinque - "é, pelo menos a bebida e a música estão boas..."

- Opa, me vê uma vodka, ou alguma coisa forte, por favor - alguém disse, enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos junto ao balcão, bem ao lado de Milo.

Aquela voz pareceu sinistramente conhecida para o escorpiano, que virou-se para ver o rosto da pessoa ao seu lado. Gelou. Era ele, o mesmo cabelo azul, o mesmo rosto, embora houvesse algo levemente diferente, que ele não saberia precisar. "Caramba, vou ganhar uma vingança expressa mesmo! Me ferrei..."

Tentou se levantar, mas então percebeu que já havia bebido um pouquinho demais. Tropeçou, mas foi amparado pelo recém-chegado.

- Calma cara, não levanta assim de uma vez que vai te fazer mal. Falo com conhecimento de causa - disse o homem rindo, enquanto segurava o loiro, que tentava se desvencilhar.

- Me solta! O que você quer agora? Vai me estrangular, seu doido! Ou vai fazer o quê? - Milo gritava daquela forma descontrolada e constrangedora que as pessoas que tomam umas além da conta conseguem fazer.

- Hein? Tem certeza que esse cara só bebeu? - perguntou Kanon para o barman.

De repente algo estalou na mente de Kanon. Claro, pelo teor dos gritos, ou o cara ali era muito doido ou só podia ser o tal do Milo. "E considerando que esse aqui é um loiro bonito para cacete com medo de mim, acho que é ele mesmo". O geminiano teve uma idéia. Saiu arrastando Milo, que protestava, consigo até o outro lado da pista, perto de algumas mesas. Após olhar um pouco encontrou quem procurava. Se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas as esfregaria alegremente diante da possibilidade de ver o circo pegando fogo.

- Olha aí, Saga, Cunhadinho...Visita para vocês! Fala oi, Milo! - disse Kanon soltando o loiro diante da mesa onde estavam o irmão e seu entediado namorado.

- Ah meu Deus, tem dois de você...! - Milo resmungou de maneira quase incompreensível – Bem que o Aioria falou que a bebida daqui não prestava!

Camus ficou irritadíssimo com aquilo. Era óbvio que Kanon queria tirar uma com a sua cara. Era típico do irmão de Saga, não medir as conseqüências do que fazia. E se aquilo provocasse uma confusão na festa da gravadora que era dele mesmo? Ah, era um irresponsável sem um pingo de consideração. O francês olhou para Saga e, vendo que este estava prestes a "entrar na do irmão", levantou-se e foi em direção à saída.

- Que foi cunhadinho? - Kanon perguntou, mas o ruivo não se deu o trabalho de responder - Acho que ele ficou bravo mesmo.

Sentou-se ao lado do irmão, esquecendo por um momento de Milo. Este sem saber o por que e ainda meio tonto, saiu atrás de Camus.

Seguiu o ruivo até o estacionamento e o chamou quando este se aproximava de seu carro.

- O que você quer? Vai ficar me enchendo também? - Camus virou-se furioso.

Milo estancou por um momento mas, criando coragem, tentou se aproximar do outro a passos lentos. _"Vai Milo, você consegue. Deixe ele impressionado, faça ele perceber que você gosta dele"_ - pensou enquanto avançava

-É que eu...queria...falar com voc...

E não concluiu, porque, neste momento tão crucial, onde ele deveria dizer _aquela frase_ que deixaria todas as convicções de Camus abaladas, ele tropeçou mais uma vez. Despencou no chão e ficou lá, sem se mexer.

Camus ficou olhando por alguns segundos, esperando o grego se recompor mas, vendo que isso não acontecia, achou melhor tentar ajudá-lo. Abaixou-se ao lado do loiro e viu que este havia apagado. Suspirou irritado e, voltando os olhos para o alto disse:

- Alguém aí em cima deve me odiar para valer, não é?

* * *

_Olá para todos!_

_E mais uma vez eu levei um século para atualizar a fic...Mil desculpas, juro que não foi descaso, é que eu continuo a pessoa enrolada de sempre.Se bem que isso nem é justificativa, mas eu juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto com a próxima atualização._

_Sobre as músicas mencionadas no capítulo, __**MTC**__ foi gravada pela banda Hüsker Dü, no álbum Land Speed Record de 1981. **Thin White Duke** é a "persona"que o David Bowie adotou na época do lançamento do álbum Station to Station, por volta de 1976, e o título do capítulo é uma frase da música __**Cactus**__, da banda Pixies, está no álbum Surfer Rosa, de 1988. Talvez eu tenha esquecido de alguma perdida no meio do capítulo, então por favor me avisem._

_Ah sim, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e que comentaram a fic. Muito obrigada mesmo. E um beijo para a Lhu Chan, que me fez a imensa gentileza de revisar mais este capítulo. Valeu mesmo, Luzita!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Capítulo 7 - ****No Matter How I Try, I Find My Way Into The Same Old Jam.**

Se você já teve uma ressaca daquelas bem violentas, provavelmente, não achará necessário descrever o estado em que Milo acordou na manhã seguinte ao seu desafortunado encontro com Camus (sem falar no namorado e o cunhado dele). Afinal, você irá deduzir que ele se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão-cegonha (carregado de carros enormes, decerto). E também que a cabeça de nosso estimado protagonista latejava como se alguém acertasse, insistentemente, uma marreta em uma enorme barra de ferro. E, mais ainda, que Milo estava se sentindo como se tivesse engolido um guarda-chuva molhado ou algo do gênero (embora não se saiba de ninguém que jamais tenha engolido um guarda-chuva, mas, de qualquer maneira, deve ser algo muito desagradável). Em resumo, a mera visão do estado de Milo naquela manhã seria suficiente para tornar abstêmios os de convicção menos firme.

Mas o pior não era o estado em que o loiro acordou, e sim o que aconteceu após alguns breves segundos de desorientação, quando ele se deu conta de algo muito sério: não fazia idéia de onde estava!

"Maldita vodka vagabunda! Se bem que estava boa mas... É, bem, que o Aioria fala para eu não beber qualquer porcaria que eu encontro por aí. Mas e agora, cacete?" - pensou atordoadamente.

Coçou a cabeça pensativo enquanto observava o quarto onde estava. Definitivamente, não era um hospital (se fosse, concluiu, ele teria reconhecido no primeiro momento e não haveria razão para se preocupar... muito). Tudo estava muito bem organizado no cômodo: Havia uma estante com alguns livros enfileirados, um guarda-roupas, dois criados mudos e a cama. Nada espalhado pelo chão, nenhum vestígio de poeira, nada fora do lugar. Uma decoração de aspecto austero e prático, mas, de certo modo, lhe parecia aconchegante.

"Não deve ser nenhum seqüestro, porque o lugar está muito arrumado para ser um cativeiro, então é a casa de algum conhecido, provavelmente" - pensou - "mas quem foi que me trouxe e porque não me deixou na minha casa? O Aioria provavelmente não foi, tava ocupado com a ruiva, então..."

Tentou recapitular os eventos da noite anterior, mas infelizmente as lembranças se misturavam todas e paravam em um certo ponto que devia ser lá pela metade da festa (hora estimada, pelo nosso amigo, já o lugar era mais fácil de determinar: Bem ao lado do barzinho, junto do amigo barman).

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, pois a cabeça doía muito, o que o deixava meio tonto. Reparou que haviam trocado suas roupas, estava usando um pijama que ficava-lhe um pouco apertado. Sentou-se novamente por causa da tontura e jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais encheria a cara de vodka ruim daquela repente se lembrou de algo. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, tinha que falar com o dono da casa e agradecer por não tê-lo largado jogado por aí. E, logicamente, descobrir quem era seu benfeitor e onde estava.

Atravessou o corredor e entrou na sala, tão arrumada quanto o quarto. Nesse momento uma ouviu alguém lhe dizer:

- Já acordou? Pelo estado em que eu te trouxe para cá, achei que fosse dormir mais.

Isso foi algo completamente inesperado para Milo. Sim, porque ele jamais imaginaria que logo Camus, que ainda estava possesso consigo, cuidaria dele depois de uma bebedeira! De repente o pior aconteceu e suas lembranças da noite anterior retornaram. Flashes constrangedores lhe vieram à mente, incluindo o ápice da festa, com a cena patética no estacionamento. Desabou no sofá, sentia-se mais tonto que nunca.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre o que fazer - o francês continuou, com um tom de voz constrangido - Achei que alguém poderia te atropelar se eu te deixasse lá no chão, e não sabia onde você morava. Além disso, não tinha a menor idéia se você estava sozinho ou não, mas

achei que nem adiantava ir procurar ninguém - também porque a reação de Kanon ao vê-lo arrastando um Milo apagado seria algo que não suportaria, mas isso o ruivo preferiu não falar - Aí resolvi te trazer para a minha casa. Se bem que, pensando melhor agora, talvez fosse melhor ter te levado até um hospital...

- Não, tudo bem, eu estou legal - Milo afirmou - não preciso de médico nem nada, obrigado.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ambiente. Milo achava que precisava falar alguma coisa para se desculpar com Camus. E pensar que andava querendo melhorar a opinião do ruivo sobre ele...Agora havia estragado tudo, com certeza!

Já Camus estava incomodado consigo mesmo e não sabia até agora porque raios havia trazido aquele grego infeliz para dentro da sua casa!

- Mas valeu mesmo pela ajuda - disse Milo após alguns instantes - e me desculpa pelo aborrecimento todo.

- De qualquer forma, eu também peço desculpas por ontem. O Kanon só foi te perturbar porque... Bem, porque queria "me" perturbar... Ele não tinha nada que...

- Espera aí, quem é Kanon? - O loiro perguntou confuso. Pelo que se lembrava, foi Saga quem o abordou (e arrastou e quase arremessou) na noite anterior.

Camus arregalou os olhos sem entender a confusão do outro. Então se lembrou de que o grego, para sua sorte, provalvelmente não conhecia Kanon ainda.

- Ah não, excepcionalmente ontem o Saga não te fez nada. Foi o irmão gêmeo dele, o Kanon, quem te levou até a nossa mesa. Do que veio depois eu acredito que você já tenha se lembrado, não? - Camus disse a última frase com uma nota de reprimenda em sua voz.

- Entendi - Milo não havia esquecido o modo como Camus costumava lhe censurar desde que se conheceram e, pelo visto, isso não havia mudado – Aliás, entendi tudo o que estava implícito aí, Camus. Foi mal mesmo ter te dado tanto trabalho e te deixado irritado e tal. Pode deixar que não vai acontecer de novo.

- Estou certo disso. – A voz do francês soara mais ríspida do que este pretendia. Estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se manter controlado e não deixar transparecer o quanto a presença de Milo ali, na sua casa, o desconcertava – Mas deixa isso para lá, é melhor você comer alguma coisa antes que passe mal novamente – Emendou com voz baixa.

- Ah, claro, muito obrigado – Respondeu o loiro, enquanto seguia Camus até a mesa. Os dois se sentaram e começaram a refeição no mais absoluto silêncio. Era uma situação meio constrangedora para ambos. Mas, como uma das características de Milo era seu incrível senso de oportunidade, ele logo se deu conta de algo muito importante: Aquilo era praticamente uma trégua. Camus não o estava censurando (muito), não estava realmente bravo e, melhor ainda, não tinha para onde fugir! Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma oportunidade única de tentar amolecer o francês.

- Mas de qualquer jeito foi muita mancada da minha parte. Logo agora que eu queria provar que eu aprendi a me comportar melhor eu faço uma burrada dessas! E ainda por cima te dou o maior trabalho. Me desculpe mesmo...

Simulou uma expressão de pesaroso arrependimento e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Camus arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Não podia fraquejar agora. Era a pior hora possível para isso! O francês sabia o que deveria fazer: Continuar sendo forte e acabar logo com aquela conversa... estranha.

- O.K., não tem problema... Não mesmo. Se você já tiver terminado pode se trocar e eu te deixo em casa – disse o ruivo, tentando mudar o assunto.

- É mesmo cara, você ainda teve que me dar banho! – nesse ponto Camus ficou muito vermelho, quase roxo. Milo fingiu não perceber – Muito obrigado mesmo.

- De nada, de nada. Agora é melhor você ir se trocar e eu te levo embora. Você precisa trabalhar e eu também, além disso...

- Não, eu não vou embora agora – Milo disse em um tom tão seguro quanto sua dor de cabeça permitia – Não antes de te dizer uma coisa, Camus...

* * *

Saga tomava seu café da manhã tranqüilamente enquanto escrevia algo em um bloco de anotações. Tamborilava com a caneta na beirada da mesa enquanto conferia o que já havia escrito. Estava tão absorto que nem percebeu que seu irmão havia se aproximado.

- E aí, fabricando o _hype_ da semana que vem? – perguntou Kanon, espiando por cima do ombro do irmão.

- Não, não, são só as resenhas da semana que vem... – resmungou Saga - quero entregar até quarta, então preciso adiantar isso.

- Alguma coisa que valha a pena essa semana?

- Ainda tenho uns três discos para ouvir, os outros dois eram ruins de doer.

- Tem sido um problema recorrente nos dias de hoje, muita porcaria sendo lançada. Eu recebo cada demo lixo lá na MTC...- Kanon disse desanimado, sentando-se em frente a Saga – Mudando de assunto, conseguiu falar com o namoradinho?

- Não, ainda não. Acho que o Camus desligou o telefone da tomada. Mais tarde vou passar no trabalho dele para pedir desculpas por ontem. Ele nem estava muito a fim de ir...

- Ele ficou bravo, não é? Acho que não era para tanto.

- Você o conhece, não é? – disse Saga enquanto ajeitava os óculos – devia ter imaginado que ele reagiria daquele jeito.

- Nem vem que você bem que ia gostar de provocar o loiro lá – provocou Kanon.

- É verdade – admitiu o outro gêmeo, sorrindo com um ar travesso – mas era melhor não ter começado naquela hora, devia esperar uma oportunidade melhor.

- Sempre maquiavélico, irmãozinho, sempre maquiavélico. – Riu Kanon – Mas afinal, qual é o lance do cunhadinho com o outro lá? Você me contou por cima, atiçou minha curiosidade e depois não explicou mais nada.

Saga desviou o olhar que se concentrava em suas anotações. Fitou o rosto do irmão, pensativo, e explicou:

- Camus ainda gosta muito do tal Milo. Aliás, ainda é apaixonado por ele.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, encarando o irmão.

- Espera, como assim "ainda ama"? Essa história deles não tinha acontecido faz um tempão? – Saga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ah, então não era só raiva e despeito o problema do cunhadinho com o Milo?

- Não, o Camus ainda gosta do Milo, apesar de ter sim muita raiva dele e se sentir mal por causa disso.

- E o Milo também está a fim dele ainda, pelo visto...

- É, mas acho que o Camus não vai facilitar, sabe como ele é.

- Besteira. Eu, no lugar dele, caia dentro. O loirão lá está dando o maior mole para ele. Se o Milo cornear ele, é só cornear de volta! – disse Kanon, mostrando sua inigualável forma de contemplar a vida – Mas tem uma coisa nessa história que eu não entendo de jeito nenhum, mas sempre achei melhor não perguntar porque, assim, não era da minha conta. Mas agora eu quero que você me explique.

- Explicar o que? – perguntou Saga.

- Eu nunca entendi esse "seu" rolo com o Camus. Você nunca foi apaixonado por ele. E pelo que eu entendi, ele nunca foi realmente a fim de você, então por que vocês...

- Bom, eu gosto muito dele, ele me atrai, mas realmente, não sou apaixonado por ele. Mas Nosso relacionamento, por mais que você vá achar ridículo o que eu vou dizer, é mais um tipo estranho de amizade.

- Amizade é tudo nesse mundo, né? Especialmente com o cunhadinho, que é tão bonitinho! – disse Kanon bagunçando o cabelo do irmão, quase fazendo o outro derrubar chá em suas anotações.

- É lógico, não podia ser de outro jeito, não é? Além disso eu não sou de ferro! – disse Saga, rindo também.

- E por que você se incomodou tanto com o Milo? Não é ciúmes. Ou é?

Saga parou de escrever e pousou a caneta sobre o bloco de anotações. Fitou o irmão por um momento, embora não o olhasse realmente. Parecia pensativo.

- Claro que eu sinto um pouco de ciúme e tudo, mas o caso não é esse. Aquele cara fez o Camus sofrer demais e até hoje ele ainda sofre. E nunca mais conseguiu confiar realmente em ninguém. Por isso eu quero ter certeza sobre as intenções desse tal de Milo, se ele realmente está a fim de levar o Camus a sério ou se ele só quer brincar de novo.

- Por isso o número do "namorado maníaco" – concluiu Kanon, ao que Saga concordou – Faz sentido, se eu bem conheço seu estilo de ação, se o Milo não gostar muito, mas muito mesmo do cunhadinho, logo ele deve fugir para a Antártida.

- É bem por aí, assim de uma forma ou de outra o problema se resolve. Mas e você. – Saga cruzou os braços e encarou o irmão – Se eu bem conheço o "seu" estilo de ação, posso dizer que seu interesse nessa história vai um pouco além de mera curiosidade. Você vai aprontar alguma coisa... – disse o geminiano como se aquilo fosse uma certeza absoluta sobre um fato já consumado.

- Eu?! – exclamou Kanon com a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu simular.

- Você mesmo – Saga já havia percebido que o irmão andava com interesses escusos naquela história. E torcia, do fundo do coração, que esse interesse não fosse "_Naquilo_", ou melhor "_Naquela Pessoa_" em quem estava pensando. Caso contrário, tinha certeza de que muita, mas muita dor de cabeça estava vindo por aí.

- O.K., mas vamos deixar isso para lá. Você tem que ir para a gravadora ainda... Acho que vou dar um pulo lá com você. Aliás, me conta sobre a banda que vocês contrataram esse mês. Vale uma ouvida ou é mais uma bandinha para fabricar uma moda e encher o bolso?

Kanon começou a contar sobre a banda que a MTC havia contratado. Não seria mais uma modinha, ele acreditava muito no potencial dos caras e, com certeza, logo seriam capa de todas as revistas musicais da Ilha ("Pode acreditar, Saga, até você vai gostar!"). Mas, enquanto falava, sua mente já pensava em um pequeno estratagema que lhe traria muita diversão; Afinal, se o seu cunhadinho não estava mais a fim, não fazia mal nenhum conhecer "um pouco melhor" o tal de Milo...

* * *

"Camus, dessa vez você se superou. Que idiotice foi essa de trazer esse maldito para dentro da sua casa!"

O francês pensava desolado enquanto via diante de si o grego que era a razão de parte considerável de seus tormentos dizer que eles precisavam conversar. "De novo? Eu pensei que ele já tivesse entendido que eu não estou mais querendo conversar".

- Eu sinto muito, mas agora não vai ser possível. Eu vou acabar chegando atrasado no trabalho se demorar muito por aqui. É melhor se arrumar se quiser que eu te leve – Camus disse mantendo a voz o mais firme possível e se levantou, mas Milo o segurou pelo braço.

- Não vai demorar, eu prometo. – o loiro havia percebido o incômodo do ruivo, mas insistiu – É importante para mim, por favor!

Camus hesitou por um instante. Sabia que não deveria dar atenção para Milo. Sentia que iria ter problemas novamente e, mais uma vez, pensou que fora realmente uma péssima idéia ter vindo para a Ingraterra! Mas acabou fraquejando mais uma vez. Voltou a se sentar e disse, tentando soar desinteressado:

- Está bem, fale logo o que quer dizer.

Milo respirou fundo. Sabia que Camus ia ficar com raiva quando tocasse _naquele assunto_, mas isso seria um investimento de longo prazo. Ia mostrar que estava consciente de seus erros e arrependido.

- Naquela época eu realmente comecei errado com você. – Camus fez uma careta de desgosto, ao que Milo continuou – Eu sei que você já está cheio dessa história, mas eu preciso muito te dizer isso. Eu comecei sim, a sair com você por causa daquela aposta estúpida e te pedi desculpas por isso porque eu realmente comecei a gostar demais de você. Aquele dia, com aquele cara, eu tinha tomado um pileque pior que o de ontem e na verdade nem me lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido. Só lembrava que você ficou muito magoado comigo. Me desculpe.

Camus estava vermelho de novo, mas agora, Milo sabia, não era vergonha e sim raiva. Levantou-se, com os punhos cerrados, embora não pretendesse bater no outro. Não era do seu feitio. Devia ter deixado aquele grego ser atropelado na noite anterior.

- Seu... Seu... Como você pôde? Você não tinha nada que ter ido naquela maldita festa, enchido a cara e dormido com aquele palhaço! Você sabia que eu não ia te perdoar, então porque fez isso comigo? Eu devia... Eu devia...

O ruivo virou-se, constrangido e se afastou. Havia se exposto demais, novamente. Isso não poderia ter acontecido, de maneira alguma. Se antes Milo já havia zombado dele, agora então, estaria perdido.

- É, eu não devia ter feito isso mesmo. E pode acreditar, não teve um dia nesses anos todos em que eu não tenha me arrependido daquilo. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me desculpe, mas... Eu precisava tentar, não é mesmo? – Milo disse com um sorriso que parecia triste e logo emendou, em outro tom – E agora acho melhor eu me trocar, porque não quero que você se atrase por minha culpa.

* * *

Mais ou menos umas dez horas da manhã, Milo entrava ainda tonto em sua loja, onde Mu e, invariavelmente, Aioria o esperavam, ligeiramente aflitos e prontos para um interrogatório. Como era de se esperar, leonino foi o mais rápido:

- Seu maldito, onde você se enfiou ontem? Me deixou preocupado, te procurei um tempão! – Aioria ralhou logo que Milo entrou na loja de discos – O que aconteceu? Ficou tão bêbado que desmaiou em uma lixeira por aí?

- Não grita, seu retardado! – Milo resmungou irritado – Minha cabeça ainda está doendo um pouco...

- Tá, me desculpa. Mas me diz onde você se enfiou?

- Eu acabei capotando no estacionamento e o Camus me levou para a casa dele – o loiro explicou enquanto massageava as têmporas.

O som de dois queixos chocando-se contra o balcão pôde ser ouvido. Milo compreendeu a reação dos amigos e emendou logo:

- É, se eu não tivesse acordado tão mal a minha reação hoje cedo teria sido a mesma de vocês. Ele disse que ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Certo, mas como logo ele foi te socorrer? Vocês estavam discutindo de novo? – perguntou Mu.

- Não, eu estava tentando conversar com ele novamente.

- E conseguiu?

- Só hoje de manhã, mas acho que acabei falando alguma merda, porque ele não disse nada – em seguida Milo começou a contar aos amigos sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ou melhor, tudo aquilo de que ele se lembrava, pois o grego ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos da temível (ou abençoada) "amnésia parcial pós-ressaca".

- Mas então já está tudo mais ou menos bem, não é? – Disse Aioria animado – Você já está amolecendo o cara.

- Espero que sim, mas você sabe, eu te contei como o temperamento dele é difícil...

- Pois eu acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante – a voz de Mu parecia preocupada.

- Por que? – Milo e Aioria perguntaram juntos sem entender.

- Como "por que"? – O ariano perguntou, cruzando os braços junto ao peito - Você não está esquecendo de nada não?

- Do que eu estaria esquecendo, meu caro amigo de cabeça roxa?

O ariano suspirou pesadamente. Às vezes Milo não raciocinava mesmo, só ficava perseguindo o objetivo sem pensar nas conseqüências que isso poderia ter. Explicou então:

- Você está se esquecendo do tal namorado insano do Camus. Se antes ele já te perseguia, imagine agora! Se ele achar que você dormiu com o Camus...

- Mas eu não dormi com ele! – Protestou Milo – Eu bem que queria, mas ele não iria topar.

- Você sabe disso, eu sei disso, mas você acha que o tal Saga vai acreditar? – Perguntou Mu.

- Não fale "o tal Saga" como se você não o conhecesse. – Debochou Aioria – Você lê a coluna dele toda semana!

- Traidor! Você ainda lê o xxx (insira aqui o nome daquele periódico musical muito, mas muito popular mencionado anteriormente)? Pensei que sua assinatura tivesse expirado mês passado – Milo encarava o amigo de maneira acusativa – Não me diga que você renovou?

- Ah, eu gosto das colunas dele... – justificou-se Mu.

- Seu traidor! Não fale mais comigo, seu Judas! – Bradava Milo, mas em seguida parou – Olha aí, por sua culpa minha dor de cabeça piorou!

- É você que tem algo contra ele, não eu! Que culpa eu tenho que vocês gostam do mesmo cara?

- Ah, como você é cruel! Você não era assim quando eu te conheci – disse o loiro, fingindo estar prestes a chorar – Você está maldoso e malicioso hoje, Mu.

- Mas não é só hoje não, isso tem virado rotina – completou Aioria – E sem contar que ele anda alegrinho demais nesses últimos dias, não é?

O tibetano ficou alerta. Não sabia como o foco da conversa podia ter mudado tanto tão rapidamente, mas agora ele tinha certeza de que teria problemas, porque, pelo visto, os dois amigos iam começar a praticar seu esporte preferido.

- Isso só pode significar uma coisa... – disse Milo dando risada, aparentemente esquecido de sua dor de cabeça.

- Sim, que o Muzinho está apaixonado! – completou Aioria, também rindo.

"Pronto, eles chegaram lá!" – pensou Mu desolado. Era nessas horas em que se arrependia de não dar ouvidos aos conselhos de sua mãe. Agora o negócio era esperar até que os dois se cansassem ou surgisse uma brecha para desviar a atenção deles. O que viesse primeiro. O tibetano nunca gostara de comentar sobre sua vida íntima com ninguém, por isso era comum os amigos dizerem (e pensarem) que ele nunca saía com ninguém, (se bem que, na verdade, ele não chegou a se envolver com muita gente mesmo). Por isso o ariano não se sentia muito à vontade para falar sobre Shaka. De repente se lembrou de algo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

**No dia (ou seria noite?) anterior: **

- Puxa, Mu, isso é incrível! – Shaka disse, impressionado.

- É, eu sempre falo, mas as pessoas não me levam a sério. Acham que eu tenho mal gosto - Mu respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas não tem, eu achei muito legal mesmo.

- Que bom que gostou, se quiser ouvir os outros depois eu deixo separados para você.

- Ah, eu vou querer sim, quero me inteirar melhor sobre o seu "trabalho" – afirmou o indiano – afinal, eu não entendo muito de música, então vou precisar de umas sugestões.

- Não parece muito o seu estilo virar um "nerd de música" como diz o Aioria...

- Talvez não – Shaka tirou os fones de ouvido enormes que estava usando – mas eu quero conhecer as coisas de que você gosta. Pensa que eu não reparei que você fez a mesma coisa e começou a ler alguns dos meus livros?

- Eu nunca tinha lido muito sobre história, parecia interessante – o ariano tentou se justificar.

- E sua coleção de discos do Bruce Springsteen me parece igualmente interessante, por isso eu vou ouvi-la com muita atenção, enquanto faço outra coisa.

- Faz o que? – Mu perguntou.

- Isso aqui – disse Shaka antes de beijá-lo de forma ao mesmo tempo doce e intensa.

**De volta à loja no dia de hoje:**

- É, ele está sim, olha a carinha dele! – disse Aioria – Conta aqui para o titio, não precisa ficar com vergonha.

- Ih, Aioria, acho que o negócio foi muito pesado, hein! Olha só, ele está mais vermelho que nunca! Vou até tapar seus ouvidos porque você é muito inocente, não pode ficar ouvindo essa pouca-vergonha! – disse Milo enquanto fingia tapar os ouvidos do amigo – Pronto, Muzinho, pode me contar tudo. Faço questão de saber dos detalhes sórdidos e das bizarrices, viu?

- Mas não aconteceu nada! – protestou o ariano.

- Nem brinca, vai! Com essa cara que você está... – retrucou Aioria.

- É a cara que eu sempre faço quando vocês me atormentam. Não aconteceu nada.

- Nada mesmo? – perguntou Milo incrédulo.

- Nada!

- Porque você é bobo. O loiro está arrastando um bonde por você – O escorpiano disse, como se constatasse algo óbvio.

- Vocês... acham mesmo que o Shaka gosta de mim?

Mu perguntou hesitante, parecendo muito encabulado, sem ao menos se dar conta de que "se entregara" e que Milo só estava "jogando verde" quando disse aquilo. Mas achou que seria maldade demais com o amigo e resolveu não fazer nenhum comentário malicioso. Só por enquanto.

- Tenho certeza – disse o loiro, categórico – rolou alguma coisa entre vocês, não é?

- Bom, ele me beijou algumas vezes e...

- Oohh! Viu como nós estávamos certos? – disse Aioria sorrindo – e depois o que?

- Eu estava mostrando minha coleção de discos do Bruce Springsteen e...

- Ah, o que é isso? – Milo perguntou indignado – Quer espantar o Shaka logo de cara?

- Ele gostou, tá? – Mu protestou.

-Então vocês dois tem o mesmo mau gosto. Tanto melhor, continue, por favor.

- Ele estava me beijando ontem – e de repente Mu soou desanimado – mas aí a minha mãe ligou, eu não atendi, a secretária eletrônica começou a rodar a mensagem com ela reclamando muito, eu atendi e ela ficou mais de uma hora brigando comigo porque eu não fui até a casa dela no último mês, nem telefonei e tal. E para avisar que vem para Londres na outra semana.

O desfecho do relato parecia tão deprimente que Milo e Aioria olharam com pena para o amigo.

- Além da trilha sonora broxante a sua mãe ainda tinha que ligar bem na hora? – Milo parecia revoltado - Mas que empata f...

- Eu acho que foi até melhor – Mu interrompeu o amigo – Além disso, eu não sei, eu tenho um pouco de receio...

- De que?

- E se não der certo e acabar estragando até a nossa amizade? – disse o ariano preocupado.

Milo e Aioria se encararam e deram sorrisos igualmente maldosos.

- Que gracinha, ele está apaixonado mesmo!

- Ah, chega vai! – disse Mu irritado – E, além disso, não era de mim que nós estávamos falando. Já pensou no que vai fazer a respeito do Saga, Milo?

- Eu ainda não sei. Vocês acham que uma boa conversa civilizada resolveria? – perguntou o loiro, já sabendo da resposta. Ao ver a expressão dos amigos completou – É, eu também acho que não...

* * *

Era desagradável. Horrível. Insuportável. Camus estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos de tanta aflição. Sabia que tinha feito uma besteira muito grande no dia anterior e agora só lhe restava pagar o preço e suportar a pior das provações.

Reconstituição 1:

- É, eu não devia ter feito isso mesmo. E pode acreditar, não teve um dia nesses anos todos em que eu não tenha me arrependido daquilo. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me desculpe, mas... Eu precisava tentar.

- E eu sei que não adianta mais me lamentar pelo que eu não fiz, afinal, eu poderia ter virado astronauta, casado com a Kim Basinger ou mesmo nunca ter me envolvido com você, mas eu nunca fiz nenhuma dessas coisas e não fico importunando ninguém por isso. Então vê se me dá um tempo.

Reconstituição 2:

- É, eu não devia ter feito isso mesmo. E pode acreditar, não teve um dia nesses anos todos em que eu não tenha me arrependido daquilo. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me desculpe, mas... Eu precisava tentar.

- Posso até te desculpar, mas vou logo avisando que decidi me tornar hétero a partir de hoje.

Reconstituição 3:

- É, eu não devia ter feito isso mesmo. E pode acreditar, não teve um dia nesses anos todos em que eu não tenha me arrependido daquilo. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me desculpe, mas... Eu precisava tentar.

- Claro que eu perdôo! (Jogando-se em cima do loiro em seguida)

Reconstituição 4:

- É, eu não devia ter feito isso mesmo. E pode acreditar, não teve um dia nesses anos todos em que eu não tenha me arrependido daquilo. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me desculpe, mas... Eu precisava tentar.

- Vá para o inferno, Milo! (Joga o grego pela janela em seguida).

Enfim, sentado em sua mesa de trabalho, Camus passava por maus momentos. Em seu rosto se sucediam as mais variadas expressões de desagrado, e, ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos se ocupavam em desarrumar seus cabelos, como se isso pudesse distraí-lo dos pensamentos que o atormentavam. Mas, obviamente, não iria funcionar, pois agora ele estava condenado a passar um bom tempo tendo idéias sobre o que deveria ter dito ou feito naquela hora em que Milo lhe "explicou" o incidente de anos atrás. E, como todos devem saber, é muito cansativo ficar editando e re-editando mentalmente certas passagens da própria vida onde você deveria ter dado "aquela" resposta espetacular, mas, por alguma razão, na hora certa não conseguiu pensar em nada adequado para dizer.

De repente, Camus sentiu que estava sendo observado. Ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Shura parado diante de sua mesa, parecendo fazer um esforço imenso para não cair na risada. O ruivo bufou, visivelmente irritado, e disse:

- Pode rir, anda. Eu sei que eu mereço.

- Eu nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu para te deixar desse jeito porque estou com medo que você exploda de raiva. – disse o espanhol. Mas, depois de fingir pensar por um segundo, continuou – Por outro lado eu estou curioso e acho mais importante satisfazer minha curiosidade que me preocupar com a sua fúria. Por isso, comece a falar, mocinho.

Shura puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante do amigo, apoiando as mãos e a cabeça no encosto, dando a entender que estava pronto para ouvir.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais... – disse Camus visivelmente incomodado.

- Você não é do tipo demonstra tanta irritação com "nada de mais". Anda, pode falar – replicou Shura.

- Mas não foi nada mesmo. Vamos deixar isso de lado...- insistiu, ou melhor, quase implorou o francês.

- Vai-contando-logo! – disse o espanhol com jeito de que não estava para brincadeiras.

Camus já estava cansado daquilo e entendeu que o amigo não iria desistir do interrogatório, por isso resolveu contar o que o aborrecia de uma vez. Respirou fundo e começou a falar, mas sem se dar conta, narrou a história toda desde o começo, com o reencontro com Milo, a reação de Saga, sua ida à loja do loiro e os eventos da noite anterior.

Shura ficou impressionado ao ver seu amigo, sempre tão lacônico e discreto, falar tanto. Camus devia mesmo estar perturbado mas, a seu ver, a solução era muito simples:

- Bem, meu amigo, o que você tem que fazer é: jogar limpo com o Saga e em seguida se entender de uma vez com o tal de Milo já que você gosta dele. Se ele te trair de novo, você trai ele também e os dois ficam quites.

- Não acho que seja a solução mais adequada – disse o aquariano friamente.

- Mas é claro que é – disse o espanhol como se fosse algo óbvio – ou então começa a sair com mulher que dá muito menos trabalho...

Camus apoiou o rosto sobre um braço em cima da mesa, com um ar exasperado. Shura levantou-se e disse:

- Eu estou falando sério. É óbvio que você está louco para dar mais uma chance para aquele cara, então não sei porque fica dificultando tudo. Tenta mais uma vez, você não tem como saber se vai dar certo se não fizer isso. E se der errado, então paciência. Eu sei que você agüenta o tranco.

Camus não respondeu nada. Parecia pensar a respeito das palavras do amigo.

Shura continuou:

- Pensa um pouco no que eu te disse e decide o que vai fazer. Só não adianta você ficar aí, todo agoniado e não fazer nada. – parou, como se de repente lembrasse de algo – Ah sim, nada a ver com o que nós estávamos falando, mas foi o que eu vim te dizer. Sua mãe ligou e avisou que está despachando seu primo para cá por uns tempos.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, incrédulo:

- Como assim? Sem avisar? Ela não disse nada?

- Ela mencionou algo sobre ele estar dando muito trabalho. Esteja preparado – disse Shura rindo.

"Era só o que me faltava. Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente" – pensou Camus desolado.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. Milo não tivera nenhuma notícia de Camus, mas decidiu não procurá-lo por ora. Achou melhor dar um tempo ao outro antes de partir novamente para o ataque. Prometeu a si mesmo que seria paciente e não faria nada precipitado dessa vez.

Como naquele dia havia acordado bem disposto e, excepcionalmente, não estava atrasado, decidiu ir a pé até a Station. Mal podia imaginar que em menos de vinte minutos estaria se maldizendo por causa dessa idéia já que, enquanto andava tranqüilamente pensando em um top cinco de músicas para fazer com os amigos ("música alegre para sair de uma fossa, vai ser isso", pensou), encontrou alguém que não desejava ver, absolutamente.

Saga tirou os óculos escuros e aproximou-se, com uma expressão serena.

- Bom dia, Milo, que bom que está de bom humor. Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha. De novo.

- Eu _estava_ de bom humor, Saga – disse Milo irritado. E eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.

- Ah, tem sim. Você até tinha me desafiado, não se lembra. Achei muito audacioso da sua parte.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que Saga não iria esquecer o episódio do "recado via disco". Saga chegou mais perto e passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Milo, dizendo:

- Vamos nessa, procurar um lugar sossegado para conversar.

- Eu vou é trabalhar, que eu tenho mais o que fazer e se você...

- Ah, você vem sim, ou eu não respondo por mim – e, dizendo isso, Saga soltou os ombros de Milo para, em seguida, colocar junto às costas dele algo muito parecido com uma arma (não que Milo já tivesse visto uma arma, mas ele imaginava que a sensação de ter uma encostada em si era exatamente aquela que ele sentia naquele momento).

- Tá certo, já que é só um papinho amigável né... - disse Milo enquanto se deixava conduzir até o carro de Saga – "Pronto, agora eu me ferrei legal!".

* * *

_Olá para todos!_

_E mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, eu sei que eu disse que ia tentar demorar menos, foi mal..._

_Talvez o capítulo esteja meio cansativo porque tem muita falação e pouca ação, por isso também peço desculpas. Eu pretendo que o próximo seja mais movimentado. Bom, o título do capítulo provavelmente é conhecido por muita gente, é um trecho da música "Good Times, Bad Times" do primeiro disco do Led Zeppelin, de 1969, se não me engano._

_Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que estão lendo a fic e a quem comentou os capítulos até aqui, e principalmente à Lhu Chan, que me faz a enorme gentileza de revisar e corrigir as besteiras que eu eventualmente escrevo. Brigadão Lhu!_

_Abraços e até a próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – But I'd rather have you in my mind than completely out of sight**

De todas as roubadas, encrencas e confusões em que Milo já se metera, aquela era, sem dúvida, a pior. Ou, pelo menos, a mais esquisita de todas. Por isso, ele pensava, digna de entrar no Top 5 de "maiores roubadas e frias de toda a existência Milesca". Afinal, não era todo dia que ele era "seqüestrado" por um crítico de música com mania de brincar de psicopata, trazido até o apartamento deste, amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira e trancado em um quarto repleto de discos e CD's que ele adoraria ouvir. Aquilo era demais para qualquer ser humano.

Aqui deve-se abrir um parênteses, para comentar que Saga preferia descrever a situação de outra maneira: Milo, gentilmente induzido a acompanhar um velho amigo até um lugar interessante, para uma conversinha amigável. Enfim, nada demais.

Saga o deixara ali, sozinho naquele quarto cheio de discos e sumira, o que não era ruim, mas também não chegava a ser bom. O crítico lhe avisara, cordialmente, que ele iria se arrepender muito, mas muito mesmo, se tentasse quebrar alguma coisa para chamar a atenção da vizinhança. - "Afinal de contas meu trabalho consiste em ouvir música na maior parte do tempo, então é óbvio que eu tenho isolamento acústico. Caso contrário as senhorinhas do prédio já teriam me expulsado daqui" – Saga explicou e, como se tratava de uma pessoa a quem considerava meio insana, Milo achou melhor não duvidar e seguir o conselho.

Mas era angustiante não saber que iria acontecer consigo, ou o que o louco do Saga pretendia. O loiro olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a se soltar, mas não encontrou nada. Suspirou desolado. Pelo visto só lhe restava esperar pela boa vontade do crítico. E pensar que menos de dois meses atrás teria considerado o máximo conhecer aquele maldito. Ou melhor, tiete como era, teria ido aos céus só de pensar na possibilidade de conhecer a casa do geminiano, ainda que de maneira torta como a situação atual.

Milo não saberia precisar quanto tempo tinha se passado, já que não conseguia olhar em seu relógio. Por um instante teve um lampejo de esperança. Pois, com certeza, seus amigos estranhariam seu sumiço e, preocupados com a sua demora, iriam à polícia e espalhariam cartazes. Enfim, fariam alguma coisa para ajudá-lo.

"Sim, o Mu vai perceber logo" – pensou satisfeito – "Afinal, ele sempre chega muito cedo para trabalhar".

Já conseguia até visualizar a cena, onde a preocupação brotaria no bondoso coração de seu estimado amigo e sócio:

_Mu chegaria cedo para organizar a loja antes de abrir, como sempre__. E__stava alegrinho como nunca, afinal__,__ Shaka o estaria acompanhando _(aqui a imaginação de Milo já começa a aumentar as coisas). _O ariano entra na loja, arruma alguns discos nas estantes, dá uma limpada no chão, tudo ao som de alguma bandinha ridícula que descobriu na semana passada ou, pior ainda, do Bruce Springsteen. Alguns minutos se passariam e, preocupado, Mu ligaria para a sua casa:_

_- Puxa vida, que estranho. Estou preocupado com o Milo que não apareceu e não atende ao telefone_ (o leitor deve tentar imaginar que as falas são pronunciadas com uma entonação semelhante à de uma dublagem muito mal feita de alguma novela mexicana de quinta categoria)_._

_- Tem razão para se preocupar, Mu – Shaka diria, igualmente preocupado _(reparem na mesma dublagem forçada)_ - Já que você o conhece tão bem, sabe melhor do que ninguém que ele deve estar com um problema muito sério para não ter aparecido hoje.  
_

_- Por outro lado – Mu continua com uma conformada indiferença – ele dificilmente chega para trabalhar antes da hora do almoço, sem contar as vezes em que ele some porque está correndo atrás de alguém ou porque decidiu seguir a turnê de alguma banda pelo país _(aqui é onde a mente de Milo recebe um choque de realidade, ao se dar conta da **verdadeira **reação que o ariano teria a respeito de seu sumiço. Obviamente, nessa parte as personagens voltam a falar normalmente)_._

_- Mas ele é um irresponsável mesmo! Não sei como você consegue trabalhar com alguém assim! – Shaka comentaria indignado._

_- Eu já me acostumei. Só vai ser ruim porque o Aiolia já tinha avisado que não poderia aparecer hoje._

_- Bem, se você __quiser__, eu posso ajudá-lo no que __for preciso__ – Shaka se ofereceria, segurando as mãos de Mu, que obviamente ficaria completamente vermelho _(as suposições de Milo começam a tomar rumos muitíssimo estranhos, provavelmente pelo tédio que sentia no momento)_._

_- Seria ótimo mas... Não vai te atrapalhar?_

_- Claro que não! Basta __me ensinar o que tem que fazer – Shaka depois acrescentaria, sorrindo maliciosamente – Mas antes de qualquer coisa__,__ eu vou te dar um beijo espetacular aqui..._

_- Aqui não! E se alguém ver? – Mu perguntaria encabulado._

_- Então vamos para aquele depósito lá atrás. Aliás, vamos deixar a loja fechada mais um pouquinho... _

Depois disso, Milo estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta de desgosto, que ficou ainda mais estranha por causa da mordaça. Tudo bem, Mu não daria a mínima para o seu sumiço antes que se passassem pelo menos, digamos, uns cinco dias. Mas por que raios, quando ele próprio estava tão enrascado, sua imaginação o obrigava a ver o amigo protagonizando aquela cena tosca?

Sua atenção se desviou destes pensamentos idiotas quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Saga entrou, trazendo uma bandeja de chá nas mãos e uma expressão de animada despreocupação no rosto.

- Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar. É que eu tinha esquecido que precisava finalizar um texto para entregar ainda hoje. Mas agora já está tudo certo e nós podemos conversar numa boa.

Saga soltou o pano que tapava a boca de Milo. Este, sem perder tempo, começou a despejar impropérios sobre o crítico, que ouvia sorrindo, como se não fosse com ele. Após alguns minutos Milo cansou de xingar e perguntou, irritado:

- E o que é que você quer comigo? Se for para...

- Você toma chá puro, com açúcar, leite, o quê? Vamos lá, eu vou dar na sua boquinha! – O geminiano acrescentou, debochado.

- O que você pensa que 'tá fazendo, seu retardado?

- Servindo chá, obviamente.

- Isso eu estou vendo! – A capacidade que Saga possuía de falar de maneira sonsa e/ou cínica fazia Milo ferver de ódio – Agora, você acha que eu sou idiota? Você deve estar querendo me envenenar, seu filho da...

- Peço, por gentileza, que não coloque minha mãe no meio dessa história. Ela é uma senhorinha de idade muito correta que consideraria o nosso comportamento, de maneira geral, uma pouca vergonha. E, obviamente, eu não vou te matar dentro da minha casa. Seria idiotice, quando há tantos lugares melhores para fazê-lo. Além do mais, daria trabalho para me livrar do corpo.

- Sei lá, você é doido... Primeiro me apontou um revólver e depois me obrigou a vir para cá. Como é que eu posso saber o que você faria ou não.

- Quem disse que eu te apontei um revólver?

- Eu senti você encostando nas minhas costas!

- Ah, aquilo? Não era um revólver. – Saga levantou-se e foi em direção a uma das estantes. Tirou de lá um objeto e, em seguida mostrou para Milo – Aqui, era só um pedaço de ferro. Para ajudar você a vir sem reclamar. Peguei você direitinho, não é?

- Seu desgraçado! Agora sou eu que vou te matar!

O sorriso zombeteiro no rosto de Saga foi demais para Milo. O grego tentou se levantar, esquecendo-se do detalhe óbvio de que estava amarrado com firmeza. Fez força para se soltar da cadeira, mas foi inútil. Na verdade, o esforço de nosso nobre protagonista só serviu para aumentar um pouco mais sua humilhação diante da pessoa de quem tanta raiva sentia. Pois, de tanto se mexer, acabou caindo atabalhoadamente no chão. Trazendo a cadeira ainda amarrada a si, logicamente.

* * *

Shaka estava na casa de seu orientador, organizando seu material para ir embora, depois de se reunir com este para verificar alguns detalhes sobre a elaboração de sua tese.

- Certo, então eu leio estes dois livros e trago o restante das anotações na próxima semana... – disse o loiro enquanto marcava algo em uma agenda.

- Isso. E não se esqueça de que eu quero dar uma olhada na sua bibliografia. Não é bom deixar essas coisas para o final, você sabe. Acha que vai dar tempo de ler esses dois até lá?

- Pode deixar, eu trago a lista também. E dá tempo sim, não tem problema.

- Você é mesmo muito esforçado, Shaka. Só tenho ouvido elogios dos professores das aulas que você frequenta. Tem se destacado bastante e sua pesquisa está bem avançada...

- É muita bondade sua, professor. – Disse o indiano sério enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas – Não tem pelo que me elogiar, eu só faço minha obrigação, já que me propus a isso e ainda estou tomando seu tempo.

- Não é nada, fico satisfeito por ter um aluno aplicado como você. Então, até a próxima semana, Shaka.

- Até, professor.

O loiro saiu da confortável biblioteca de seu orientador e ia dirigindo-se à saída quando, inesperadamente, alguém esbarra nele.

- Ah, foi mal, Shaka, não tinha te visto. – Era Ikki, o sobrinho do velho professor, que respondia com seu tom irritante de sempre.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – Resmungou o loiro, que continuou andando. Mas, para seu desagrado, o outro rapaz colocou a mão em seu ombro e perguntou:

- Está com muita pressa? Nem esperou a empregada para te acompanhar até a porta...

- Na verdade estou sim, e além disso, não precisava de ninguém para me acompanhar. Eu sei o caminho até a porta.

- Entendi... E o que você tem de tão importante para fazer?

Shaka olhou para o outro sem acreditar. Desde quando dera ousadia para aquele rapaz ficar fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida? Mas achou melhor dar uma resposta rápida, para não se estender muito no assunto.

- Tenho um amigo que talvez esteja precisando de ajuda no trabalho. É só isso.

- Ah sim, aquele tal da loja de discos?

Shaka percebeu uma óbvia nota de desdém no modo como o outro se referia a Mu, e aquilo o irritava muito. Mas não era muito prudente começar a discutir com o sobrinho e secretário de seu orientador dentro da casa deste, por isso mais uma vez (agora com muito esforço para não dar uma resposta atravessada para aquele cara abusado, deve-se dizer) decidiu não prolongar a conversa.

- É, ele mesmo. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que me apressar.

Mas, para sua infelicidade Ikki disse que iria acompanhá-lo até o metrô pois precisava fazer "_não sei o quê não sei aonde"_. Provavelmente seria muito indelicado recusar, foi o que pensou. Mas tudo bem, tudo o que Shaka precisaria fazer era desligar sua atenção e fingir que estava sozinho. Não devia ser tão difícil assim, não é?

* * *

Felizmente em dias de semana a loja não ficava muito cheia. Se fosse um sábado Mu estaria realmente enrolado, pois tinha que resolver um problema com o fornecedor, que enviara um monte de discos e CDs de músicas de elevador, ao invés dos habituais The Smiths, Manic Street Preachers e afins, que seus clientes costumavam procurar. Além disso, ainda tinha que ficar de olho na pessoa que viera reparar um defeito na rede elétrica.

_"Saco, o Milo é fogo mesmo! Deve estar de ressaca outra vez e eu é que pago o pato!"_, pensou com desagrado. Tudo bem que Shaka o havia ajudado a organizar as coisas para abrir a loja, mas o loiro tinha os seus compromissos e não poderia ficar a manhã toda ali com ele. Se bem que seria muito bom se pudesse...

- Licença moço. Você tem o primeiro disco do Pixies?

Uma voz de garota o tirou de seus pensamentos. Olhou para a menina parada na frente do balcão, uma garota de uns dez ou onze anos, acompanhada por um rapaz mais velho que o tibetano conhecia por ser um cliente habitual da loja, o encarava, aparentemente aflita e encabulada.

Desculpe, o que você me disse, eu acabei não ouvindo... - disse Mu com um tom de voz simpático.

A garota se escondeu atrás do rapaz que estava consigo e o olhou, suplicante, mas ele retrucou:

- Não, pede você, o disco é para você – e depois, se dirigindo a Mu, continuou – Estou colocando minha irmãzinha no bom caminho, nunca é cedo para começar.

- Realmente, é importante educar as crianças desde cedo. E então, o que a senhorita procura?

- Hã... Er... Eu queria o primeiro disco do Pixies... - A menininha disse num fiapo de voz, o rosto vermelhíssimo. Mu pensou em como ela deu sorte por não ser Milo a atendê-la. A garota provavelmente teria um enfarte precocemente por causa das brincadeiras que o amigo faria.

- Você quer o EP ou o Surfer Rosa? Sabe que tem diferença nas faixas... Bom, talvez seja melhor você ouvir os dois e ver qual prefere, estão logo ali naquela estante de indie-rock – explicou, apontando para uma das prateleiras de discos – Depois pode ouvir aqui no aparelho de som, seu irmão sabe como funciona.

Mu ficou observando enquanto os dois iam procurar os discos na estante indicada. Sorriu levemente. Se algum dia tivesse sobrinhos faria questão de ensiná-los a gostar de boa música desde cedo. Seu irmão com certeza iria achar divertidíssimo...

O telefone tocou e o ariano atendeu, achando que se tratasse de algum fornecedor ou do irresponsável do Milo, que até agora não dera notícias. Mas, infelizmente, não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de desagrado semelhante à de alguém que por acaso encontrasse um inseto dentro do pedaço de bolo que estava comendo.

- Ah...Oi mãe...Como a senhora está?

A expressão de Mu era o suficiente para se deduzir duas coisas: Primeiro, que a mãe dele estava de péssimo humor e segundo, que a conversa seria longa. Muito longa.

* * *

- Ok, acho que agora nós podemos conversar como dois adultos que somos, não é Milo? - Disse Saga, soando entediado.

O geminiano havia levantado com algum esforço a cadeira em que seu prisioneiro estava amarrado, pois nosso amigo não parava de se debater. Depois de uma longa seção de impropérios, pragas e insultos a Saga, sua mãe e talvez umas seis gerações anteriores (que nada tinham a ver com a história), Milo finalmente, para o alívio do crítico, decidira ficar mais quieto. Se bem que a verdade era que a garganta do loiro começara a doer, mas ele estava determinado a não deixar Saga saber disso de maneira alguma, afinal era capaz de aquele cínico vir lhe oferecer uma pastilha.

- Para isso eu acho que _você_ precisaria se comportar como adulto e me soltar, seu imbecil! - Milo resmungou.

- Tudo a seu tempo, meu afoito convidado. Antes eu quero saber de umas coisinhas e, quero ter a certeza de que você não vai fugir correndo antes de me responder.

- E por que você acha que eu iria te responder alguma coisa?

- Muito simples, meu caro Milo. Eu posso não ter um revolver em casa, mas, por outro lado, recentemente eu adquiri um belíssimo conjunto de facas para churrasco que vi anunciando na televisão. E fora isso eu sempre compro sacos de lixo bem grandes, porque, lógico, a gente nunca sabe quando pode precisar de um – Saga explicou com um luminoso sorriso adornando seu rosto.

Milo ponderou um pouco e achou que aquele podia ser considerado um argumento válido. Bem convincente até.

- Tá, e o que você quer saber?

- Nada muito difícil. Só quero que você me explique exatamente o que sente pelo Camus.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Aquilo foi meio inesperado para Milo. Na verdade, aquela situação toda era meio surreal. Como poderia imaginar que algum dia, iria se ver amarrado diante de um crítico de música com aparentes tendências psicopatas, para prestar esclarecimentos sobre o que sentia por um cara que o largara quase dez anos atrás?

Mas havia algo no olhar de Saga que parecia induzí-lo a falar. Não era mais por medo, era alguma outra coisa. De repente o loiro viu-se contando toda a história de seu envolvimento com Camus, o modo como se conheceram, como se separaram, sua própria idiotice na época. Chegou a falar até mesmo sobre os sentimentos que o atormentavam mesmo quando estava com outras pessoas e sobre o recente reencontro e os eventos que o sucederam.

Saga ouviu em silêncio a história toda. Parado, com os braços cruzados diante do peito, deixou que o outro terminasse sua narrativa sem fazer nenhum comentário. Alguns instantes depois do escorpiano parar de falar, disse:

- Camus nunca foi apaixonado por mim, sabia? Nem eu por ele.

Milo olhou para o outro, curiosamente.

- Não, eu nunca fui apaixonado por ele. – O crítico continuou, pensativo – Gosto muito dele, o acho atraente, mas nunca o amei dessa forma.

- Tá mas, por que queria saber sobre mim? - perguntou Milo ainda sem entender o que Saga queria.

- Porque eu estava curioso. Queria saber por que as coisas entre vocês aconteceram daquele modo, mesmo conhecendo a história toda. E devo dizer que, te ouvindo falar eu passei a ter a certeza de que você não vale nada – o geminiano sorriu, irônico.

- Olha quem fala! - disse o loiro ofendido – se eu não estivesse amarrado aqui você ia ver só...

- Por outro lado, você disse que estava a fim de mudar, e, nesse ponto, me pareceu sincero...

Saga continuava falando, ignorando completamente os resmungos do outro, pensativo. De repente virou-se para o loiro e perguntou:

- Me fala a verdade. Você ainda gosta mesmo do Camus? Ou essa sua gana toda de "vou fazer o Camus ver que ainda me ama e voltar para mim" é só para satisfazer o seu ego?

- Claro que eu ainda sou louco por ele! - Milo parecia indignado com a pergunta do outro – Eu não deixei de gostar dele nem por um minuto nesses anos todos!

- Mas andou com outras pessoas, não é?

- Tá, é lógico que sim. Mas eu não consegui ficar muito tempo com ninguém por causa dele. E além disso achei que nunca mais iria me encontrar com ele. Tipo, ele morando lá na França, eu aqui...

Um meio-sorriso surgiu no rosto de Saga.

- Acho que isso é um pouco de exagero, mas certo... Era isso que eu queria saber e você me convenceu de um certo modo. Mas de antemão, eu já vou avisando que com o Camus, vai ser um pouco mais complicado...

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo muito esquisito mesmo. Saga era um cara estranho demais, como Camus, tão centrado podia... De repente teve uma luz. "_Espera, só pode ser isso_"- Pensou, e disse:

- Escuta, você andou se drogando hoje cedo? Eu sei que tá meio na moda, que o pessoal diz que precisa para ser um _rocker_ legal e os caras do _grunge _todos usam. Mas não é legal...

- No dia em que me virem seguindo alguma moda ditada pelo grunge, podem me internar, porque eu com certeza vou ter surtado! - disse Saga indignado.

Os olhos de Milo brilharam diante da perspectiva de começar a falar de seu assunto preferido. Não que ele se desse conta disso, obviamente. Se bem que, até não muito tempo atrás, um de seus sonhos era ter um bate papo sobre música com Saga e, se naquela época alguém lhe dissesse que isso poderia acontecer naquelas circunstâncias, Milo responderia algo do tipo: "Vale a pena, cara. Para falar com ele, eu venderia até a alma!". A possibilidade de Camus estar no meio da história, não era cogitada pelo loiro até não muito tempo atrás, é claro.

O escorpiano perguntou, sem se conter:

- Você não gosta de verdade? Tem gente que acha que você só fala mal para fazer tipo, porque vem dos Estados Unidos e tal.

- Claro que não é para fazer tipo. Admito que uma banda ou outra até faça um trabalho legal, mas a idéia geral, a imagem do movimento, é tudo péssimo. As músicas são quase todas igualmente ruins, repetições de um mesmo tema, a maioria com letras sofríveis e melodia fraca.

- Puxa vida, é exatamente o que eu penso – Milo estava com os olhos quase marejados. Adorava conversar sobre música com quem tinha opiniões parecidas com as dele - Sempre achei ridículo os caras ficarem com aquela coisa de reclamar da mídia, do mainstream e, em seguida, ir para os Grammys da vida de limusine! Fico com vontade de mandar à merda quando vem alguém comprar disco dessas coisas. Se bem que às vezes eu mando mesmo.

- E para entrevistar um desses palhaços? - continuou Saga, aparentemente esquecido de que o loiro estava amarrado e do assunto "sério" de que tratavam antes – São palhaços mesmo, e ao redor deles tem um circo armado! Quando eu fui obrigado a entrevistar o _____ (insira aqui o nome de uma banda muito, mas muito popular, que vendia horrores e saía em todas as capas de revistas especializadas) o cara se achava demais e...

Então os dois se deram conta de que, originalmente, aquilo não era um bate-papo amistoso em um pub e que ocorrera ali um enorme desvio de assunto.

- Desculpe, onde eu estava... Ah sim, não tem com o que se preocupar, eu não me droguei. O caso é que eu decidi te dar uma chance de se acertar com o Camus. Não é que eu vá terminar com ele. Mas não vou te matar se se esforçar para que ele queira ficar com você.

- Assim, do nada? - A voz de Milo soou desconfiada.

- Não "do nada". Eu tenho minhas razões e entre elas não está querer me livrar do Camus, não é nada disso. Mas isso não é da sua conta também. – Retrucou Saga, que, em seguida, acrescentou – Mas esteja avisado, se pisar na bola com o Camus novamente, eu vou atrás de você e aí sim as coisas não vão ficar boas para o seu lado.

- Caramba, você é louco mesmo...- Foi tudo que Milo conseguiu balbuciar ao ver a expressão assassina do crítico.

- Com certeza eu sou, não é? Agora fica quieto que eu vou te soltar e...

- Cacete, Saga! O que você tá fazendo?! - A voz de Kanon foi ouvida, incrédula, dentro do quarto.

* * *

Foi mais difícil do que Shaka havia pensado que seria, com toda a certeza. A disposição inicial do loiro era, basicamente, ficar com a expressão mais fechada possível, até chegar ao seu destino. Também respondendo no máximo com monossílabos (e contrariadamente, óbvio), caso o outro perguntasse alguma coisa. Assim talvez Ikki percebesse a falta de simpatia que o indiano nutria por si e parasse de aborrecê-lo.

Mas, infelizmente, a idéia não funcionou muito bem. O japonês começou uma seção longa de perguntas. Começou com um básico "_Está gostando da Inglaterra_", passou pelo óbvio "_Já fez muitos amigos aqui?_" e fechou com chave de ouro na hora do "_Não_ _acha que esse tal rapaz da loja de discos não lá grande companhia para um cara como você? E aí, você está saindo com ele? Espero que não_".

Quando chegou nesse ponto, Shaka largou o outro rapaz falando sozinho e saiu, pisando duro e repetindo o gesto de abrir e fechar as mãos várias vezes seguidas, como se aquilo pudesse fazer sua irritação ir embora.

- Se estiver a fim de dar uma volta me procure uma hora dessas! - Disse Ikki enquanto o loiro se afastava. Shaka não respondeu nada. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquela fora a mais desagradável e indesejada cantada que já recebera em sua vida!

Quando o loiro voltou à Station, Mu estava no telefone, com uma expressão bastante incomodada. Após ouvir uma sequência de cinco "ahã's" e três "eu sei" Shaka deduziu que se tratava da mãe do amigo. As conversas entre o ariano e sua mãe geralmente se resumiam a um monólogo recitado pela mulher. Aliás, Mu conseguiria levar esses telefonemas numa boa se eles não convergissem sempre, inevitavelmente, para o mesmo ponto:

- Mas o que ainda vai me matar de desgosto é essa sua insistência em levar essa vida irresponsável que você leva, meu filho. Diz para mim, você sempre foi tão esforçado, por que não volta a estudar e arranja um emprego de verdade?

Graças aos anos de treinamento, Mu desenvolveu a habilidade de desligar a atenção quando a mãe começava a reclamar sobre "o modo leviano como ele conduzia a própria vida". Mas, por alguma razão estranha, sempre que Savitri chegava na parte do "emprego de verdade", o rapaz acabava prestando atenção sem querer e, consequentemente, se via obrigado a dar alguma resposta. Mesmo porque ele trabalhava muito naquela loja, sim senhora! Como a mãe podia insinuar que ele não fazia nada?

- Mãe, eu já cansei de dizer que eu estou satisfeito com o meu trabalho. É, eu sei o que a senhora acha... Não, eu não quero voltar a estudar por enquanto.

Somente um observador muito atento perceberia uma ligeira alteração no tom de voz normalmente usado pelo ariano. Shaka, cuja presença ainda não havia sido percebida pelo amigo, notava que este estava ficando ligeiramente incomodado.

O diálogo ia seguindo o roteiro que fora estabelecido e aprimorado ao longo dos anos, enquanto Mu esfregava a testa com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça perigosamente próxima. Sua atenção foi novamente atraída para a mãe quando esta proferiu a seguinte frase:

- Imagina o que o Shaka pode começar a pensar de você se as coisas continuarem assim?

- O que tem o Shaka?

- Como assim, filho? Ele logo vai começar a pensar que você não é uma companhia adequada se continuar com esses gostos esquisitos – Quem ouvisse a mulher falar pensaria que Mu era adepto de algum culto de magia negra ou frequentador de um clube de vouyerismo - Ele vai acabar se afastando de você. Já imaginou? Perder uma amizade de anos por causa de...

- Ah mãe, me deixa!- o rapaz exclamou e bateu o telefone na cara da senhora.

Só percebeu o que havia feito segundos depois. Olhou pesaroso para o telefone e disse:

- Ah meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz agora! Ela vai ficar louca de raiva...

- Eu acho que você até demorou para fazer isso. Tem que mostrar para ela que é você que manda na sua vida.

Mu se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Shaka ao seu lado pois não percebera que o amigo já havia voltado. O loiro sorriu e perguntou:

- E o que foi dessa vez?

- Ah, nada importante, só o de sempre mesmo.

- E você ficou irritado desse jeito? Duvido, ela deve ter dito mais alguma coisa. Mas tudo bem, não precisa dizer se não quiser.

Os dois se olharam por um instante e Mu sentiu que começava a ficar vermelho. Não tinha certeza sobre a razão de ter ficado tão nervoso com a mãe. Na hora sentiu um pouco de medo de que o que ela dizia se mostrasse verdadeiro. Talvez então... Será que não seria melhor dar ouvidos a ela? Se bem que Shaka também dissera agora que...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone que tocou mais uma vez. Mu engoliu em seco. Devia ser a mãe novamente. Saco, por que tinha que desligar na cara dela? Agora provavelmente seria atormentado até o fim da vida!

- Quer que eu atenda? - Perguntou Shaka, com pena do ariano.

- Não precisa, melhor acabar logo com isso...

Mu atendeu. Mas, para sua surpresa, não era sua mãe e sim uma pessoa cuja voz ele ficava muitíssimo feliz em ouvir:

- Seu irmão desnaturado! - Exclamou, rindo - Por que nunca mais me ligou?

- Ah tá, agora entendi, Saga. Devia ter me avisado antes de trazer ele para cá, assim eu não me assustava desse jeito. – Disse Kanon visivelmente mais tranquilo, depois de ouvir a explicação que seu irmão lhe deu para estar com o ex de seu namorado amarrado dentro de casa.

- Eu achei que não fosse preciso, já que pretendia terminar cedo. E não achei que você fosse voltar tão rápido. O que houve?

- Esqueci uma demo aqui em casa e voltei para pegar. Ia te chamar para almoçar também.

- Ah tá...Por mim não tem problema, já adiantei o texto que tinha para entregar e...

- Aí, rapazes, foi mal por interromper, mas será que dava para me soltar daqui? - Milo resmungou - Já tô até com os braços formigando...

- Foi mal, espera um pouquinho – disse Saga indo em direção ao loiro – Me ajuda aqui Kanon... Não, assim não. Tá muito de mal jeito... Espera...

A cadeira de Milo virou pela segunda vez, deixando o loiro de rosto voltado para o piso, enquanto Kanon perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, batendo o tórax no encosto. Saga, que estava agachado no chão, ficou com a perna presa por baixo da cadeira e, consequentemente, do corpo de Milo.

E nesse momento, antes que conseguissem se mover e ficar em uma posição mais digna, a porta do escritório se abriu novamente.

Era Camus que olhava para aquela cena com ar de incredulidade. Não, não poderia ser real, devia ser um delírio. Com certeza estava vendo coisas.

Mas infelizmente essa frágil esperança se desvaneceu quando o adolescente que o acompanhava disse em voz alta e aparentemente impressionado:

- Cacete primo! Não sabia que teu namorado se amarrava em _bondage_!

* * *

_Olá mais uma vez!_

_Me desculpem pela imensa demora em atualizar, eu sou um caso perdido mesmo..._

_O título do capítulo é um trecho de__ I See You, da Juliana Hatfield que está no disco Hey Babe de 1992. Acho que não citei mais nenhuma banda nesse capítulo, mas qualquer coisa é só me avisar. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e principalmente aqueles que comentam. Ah sim, e, é claro, quero dizer "muito obrigada" à fofa da Lhu que me fez a gentileza de betar o capítulo uma semana atrás (e eu, atrapalhada que sou, só postei hoje, que vergonha...)_

_Abraços e até a próxima!_


End file.
